Bodyguard More like babysitters
by Foxfire123
Summary: YYHxHP What happens when Voldemort's going to attack Hogwarts? Send the best of the best in of course! But what if Harry's not the Chosen One? Who could it be? Skips sixth book i didn't like how it turned out so it's going from fifth to seventh year
1. The mission

Too bad yuyuhakusho isn't mine…. Anyways Harry potter and yuyuhakusho aren't mine…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

He looked at the letter with a troubled look. 'I didn't think he would be this much trouble…' He pursed his lips tightly. 'I'll have to send them in…' "GEORGE!" He bellowed. The large blue ogre in a loincloth scurried in. "Yes Koenma sir?" George bowed to the small boy.

"Get Botan. Tell her to bring them in."

"Yes Koenma sir."

George bowed and scurried out to fetch Botan. "Not now... not him. It can't be." Koenma muttered to himself as he paced the room. Botan bursted in cheerfully.

"Botan reporting for duty sir."

"Botan, fetch Yusuke and the rest." Koenma barked.

"Yes sir. But… I thought Yusuke was fired."

"Don't ask questions, just get them NOW!" Koenma screeched.

"Yes sir."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

'Pathetic. Ridiculous. A waste of my time.'

Hiei thought in disgust. He wanted to cut that royal pain in the ass to little pieces. He wanted Koenma to burn in hell. He could barely tolerate those stupid missions to save the human world from the demons.

'At least it looks better with demons roaming around.'

But now he had to go to a school. FOR HUMANS! And humans who think they're all that by waving a stick around…

Flashback

"A bad guy is going to kill this boy who has a birthday sometime in July. Then he's going to rampage all over the world and takes over it and blah blah blah. Right?" Yusuke summarized with a yawn.

Koenma sighed. Why is it that his best fighters had problems? 'I mean Sensui went a little crazy and Yusuke doesn't even care if his world was going to be destroyed…'

"Yes, Yusuke. But Voldemort is not just your average bad guy. He has immense powers and has some demons on his side. Also this 'boy' is not just your average boy. His name is Harry Potter and he is destined to kill Voldemort. Who coincidentally has the same birthday as you... But anyways, he survived Voldemort's most powerful spell. A killing-…" Koenma was cutted off by a lazy wave by Yusuke.

"I don't care who this kid is. All we have to do is be bodyguards right? And when the bad Voldymorty guy comes along we're going to pound his face in right?" Yusuke asked with a hint of boredom.

"Shut up slacker and listen up good. It might do you some good." Genkai snapped while hitting Yusuke on the head.

"Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, yes Hiei I am talking about you. Your probation has been extended so you have to participate. And Genkai will have to go to Hogwarts. Genkai will be a teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Someone can be her assistant, who I think Yusuke should be since he is her heir… Kurama and Hiei will be bodyguards. One of you can guard Harry while the other guards outdoors." Koenma said answering all the questions they had on the way.

"We'll drop you off at a house numbered 12th Grimmauld. There you will meet the Order of the Phoenix. It's a secret underground area of trustworthy people including the Headmaster of Hogwarts. His name is Dumbledore and he wants all his students in one piece by the way. No matter how evil you claim them to be." Koenma stated calmly. "Now Botan will drop you off at the Order of Phoenix. Oh by the way. If you need backup we'll send Kuwabara and the others. Now go!" Koenma pointed towards the door before anyone could ask who the 'others' were. Kuwabara was staying behind to maintain peace in Japan.

End of Flashback

"Soo… I guess this is the place." Yusuke drawled with sarcasm.

"Lets just get this over with." Kurama sighed. Telling his mother about spending a whole year in England wasn't easy but he made a quick excuse saying he was going to a boarding school and got Koenma to sign a few papers.

"Hn. This is a waste of time. Just let the humans die, it's easier." Hiei wasn't happy leaving Yukina but Koenma insured him that she'd be safe, but coming from Koenma it wasn't much of a comforting thought.

"Well lets just get this over with…" The group drew a breath while they knocked on the door.

How'd you like it? Took me a while to think of what the yuyuhakusho group would say instead of me… but eating grapes really helps your brain… anyways. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. 12th Grimmauld

2nd chapter!

Yuyuhakusho

and Harry Potter aren't mine…

This story takes place in seventh year. I didn't really like how Harry Potter and the Half-blooded Prince turned out. So in my story, Harry Potter just floated over sixth year. Nothing much really. So it was from the fifth year to seventh year now . By the way. It's more around yuyuhakusho than harry potter. Because I like yuyuhakusho better .

Quote: "What repulsive creature makes my eardrums bleed?"—Hiei

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yes, oh my who are you?" Molly was surprised when a group of teens knocked on the door. For starters the house was suppose to be invisible…

"Let our guests in Molly." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Professor Genkai, I hope the house wasn't hard to find?" At this statement all of the teens snorted or chuckled. Or at least the red head chuckled while the other two just snorted.

"Please. That house has one of the worst illusions on." The taller of the black haired boys drawled.

"Yes, it must have been one of most poor illusions ever if Yusuke could see it." The small boy who looked like he was in first year snorted in disgust.

"HEY! That was-" "MUDBLOODS! FILTHY DISGUSTING MUDBLOODS DEFILING MY PRECIOUS HOME WITH YOUR EXISTANCE! YOU-" the shrieking portrait literally shrieked when Hiei took his sword and swiped the portrait to little bits of canvas papers.

"Hn."

"Hiei! Apologize now! I'm so sorry Dumbledore-san. He's just not used to humans." The red-haired apologized sincerely.

"It's quite alright. She was quite…rambunctious." Dumbledore replied with a chuckle.

"Mom! Shut the portrait up! I can't even think with that loud yelling!" Ron ran down the stairs with Harry and Hermione at tow. "Hey… Who destroyed the portrait?" After seeing the now deceased portrait.

"I apologize for my friend's actions. He hates anything loud…" Kurama apologized again.

"Bloody Hell! That was the most brilliant thing anyone's done ever since the invention of brooms!" Ron exclaimed.

As he was about to shake Hiei's hand to congratulate him for his 'noble' deed he found the feeling of cold hard steel at his throat.

"Touch me and you'll end up like the portrait." Hiei hissed dangerously.

"Hiei stop joking around. I'm too tired for your 'I'm too good for anything' act. Lets just sleep or something." Yusuke yawned while waving a hand to stop Hiei from going any further.

"Dumbledore." Lupin said softly. As he came back from the kitchen for a little butterbeer Lupin saw everything. "Can we trust them to protect us? I mean they are younger than us and also are ruthless from the actions I just witnessed…" Lupin was unsure of what to think of these kids.

While the group still standing in the hall could hear everything Lupin was saying was getting very irritated for questioning their powers.

"Trust me. These boys are the most powerful in all of human world and demon world. They competed in demon tournaments and you are no match for them." Genkai scoffed.

"Oh. Well. Very well…" Lupin replied uncertainly.

"If you don't trust us then fight us. We can finish this in less than a blink of an eye." Hiei sneered.

"Now now lets not bicker about who's better we must make introductions first." Dumbledore interrupted cheerfully.

"I am Kurama and these are my friends Yusuke and Hiei. And this is Yusuke's master Genkai. And I apologize profoundly for my friend's attitudes." Kurama said with a polite bow.

Lupin, Hermione, and Molly gasped. They all knew the famous psychic Genkai was alive but they didn't know she'd help. Molly started to bustle around trying to straighten up the remains of the painting. Lupin and Hermione were just frozen in shock. Mouths open and gaping like a fish trying to find an excuse for their attitudes earlier.

"I am Dumbledore headmaster of the school, and this is Molly. Molly please stop cleaning. And this is Lupin, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Harry Potter."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I decided to stop here. It seems like a good cliffy right? Wrong? Oh well… I decided to cheer you up with a quote at the beginning and end of the story. A yuyuhakusho quote let me say .

Quote: "I'm surrounded by idiots… But they mean well." --Hiei


	3. trains and beatings

3rd Chapter!

Ha ha ha ha ha…. Anyways I don't own yuyuhakusho or Harry Potter no matter how many times I wish I did…

Quote: "Holy cheese on rye!" –Yusuke

Last time on yuyuhakusho crossover Harry Potter:

"I am Dumbledore headmaster of the school, and this is Molly. Molly please stop cleaning. And this is Lupin, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, blah blah blah now I'm going to find a bed with my name on it…" Yusuke replied nonchalantly.

Everyone looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Don't you know who this is? This is HARRY POTTER! The guy who's destined to kill You-Know-Who!" Ron exclaimed swinging his hands wildly to emphasize how important Harry is.

"Yeah, yeah, and he's going to save us all or else Voldymort or whatever-his-name is (which everyone but Yusuke and the gang flinched) going to rampage all over the world and destroy us all and I've heard it a million times. That's why we're protecting Harry and so on." Yusuke flopped to the nearest couch and drifted off to sleep with loud obnoxious snores…

"I think he has some screws loose in the head" Ron whispered to Harry quietly.

"I'm terribly sorry for my friend again. But we do know who Harry and Voldemort are." Kurama said trying to suppress a smile.

"That's alright. I'm just not used to people standing there instead of wanting to touch me or something…" Harry replied quickly not wanting to loose the friends he just made.

"Well I think we all should follow in Yusuke's steps and have a good night sleep. Then in the morning we'll introduce you to the rest of the Order." Dumbledore said with a grin and a twinkle.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry yawned. Last night was dreadful. His dreams were invaded with mini Yusukes and Hieis a guy's worst nightmare. And if that's not bad enough the new guys were making such a racket since dawn.

As he ran down the stairs to find the source of racket, he found Yusuke doing push ups. Except the push ups were on a spike, with a blue glowing ball at the tip. Genkai was sitting at the top of Yusuke's feet peeling apples with a knife.

"You still got three hundred more to go until you get breakfast!" Genkai's shouting could be heard all over the house. But since everyone was awake and watching Yusuke's unbelievable feat, it didn't really matter.

"Amazing isn't-"

"It Harry? He's been-"

"Doing it since 4 a.m. And that-"

"Old lady was saying he's-"

"A slacker! Isn't it-"

"Amazing?" Fred and George said at the same time. It was an amazing site to see. All of the Order was gathered around whispering about how a teenager can do this kind of work out on a point. A very sharp point.

"Yes, Yusuke works very hard to keep up his physical strength. This is what makes him very powerful." Kurama suddenly popped up out of nowhere making Harry almost pee in his pants.

"Well we better go eat breakfast. It might take a while for Yusuke to finish." Kurama said leading Harry to the kitchen.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Here it is!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. Coming back to Hogwarts was heaven. Who wouldn't want to be away from the Dursleys for about nine months?

"Our ride is a train? Why not fucking brooms or something? By the way aren't witches supposed to look ugly and have warts and black cats and other bitchy stuff? And wizards should look more like Dumbledore or something. Like in the books!" Yusuke explained about how real wizards while the rest were just ignoring him.

"Yusuke, you're being stereotypical again." Kurama said frustrated sigh. "We should get going. The train leaves in five minutes."

The group clambered onto the train as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys were saying their last goodbyes.

"Now you guys be good alright? And don't get into any fights! And don't talk back to the teacher this time Harry. Oh and Ron you have a smudge on your nose here let me wipe it off…" Molly started to wipe off the dirt on Ron's nose when Ron whacked her hand out of the way with annoyance.

"Mum, we'll be late anyways I can take care of myself! Goodbye mum. Yes I brought clean underwear." Ron sighed while the rest just snickered quietly.

"We better get a compartment." Harry started off toward the nearest room. "We might be a little crowded though."

As they all squished into the tiny compartment, the door slide open.

"Well, well I see that Potty made more mudblood friends eh?" Draco stood by the door with his two henchmen beside him.

"What's a mudblood?" Yusuke wondered outloud.

"It means that you were born with normal parents who aren't witches or wizards. It's it's an insult to all muggleborns." Harry explained quietly shaking in anger.

"It means you're a disgrace, you're tainted, and that you're no better than the scum off my boots." Draco sneered.

As soon as the words left his mouth all he saw were two red eyes until he was thrown across the hallway of the train.

Hiei sneered back with disgust. "I've never seen a damn human more disgraceful than you. You think you're all that?" Hiei hissed. "Get off your high horse and face reality. You're the worst human I've ever seen. And I've seen the worst of mankind at damn work. You make me want to retch."

With those words he slammed the door with fury. While muttering inconsiderate words, Hiei sat down with a huff.

Harry stared in amazement. Throughout the whole week all he's ever heard from Hiei was 'Hn' or 'Baka Kitsune/Detective'. Which didn't even make sense.

Ron gaped with admiration. Bloody hell. No one ever done that to Draco Malfoy. 'He even threw him across the hallway… IN LESS THAN A SECOND!' What's even funnier was that Goyle peed in his pants while Crab was freaking out.

"You can't do that." Hermione just wanted to scream. "You'll get in trouble with Dumbledore! You can't hurt his students." Hermione panicked while Hiei just smirked.

"We don't take orders from that damn old coot. We take orders from a higher boss. He might be a damn baby but he knows how to rule. And Koenma said that we just have to keep them in one piece. A broken arm or two isn't ripped off of his body." Hiei jeered.

"But, but… wait. Koenma? The Koenma? As in the ruler of spirit world?" Hermione got excited and forgotten all about the Draco incident. "But that means you must be from Spirit World."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I think that's a good place to stop eh? I dunno. I just want reviews sniff sniff anyways how was it? Maybe I should put in more cursing... By the way there's no oc's or anything .And no Kurama and Hiei are not gay. You can pretend if you want but I'm not going to let my favorite characters be gay. I'm sorry that's just wrong. Shivers anyways here's the quote:

"Earth to toddler bitch! Speak now or forever have that pacifier shoved 10 inches down your throat." –Yusuke Urameshi


	4. Feasts and more

I do not own Yuyuhakusho or Harry Potter no matter how many times I wish I did. Alas.

I can't figure out a way to get everything spacy or to let readers know that it's a different place or time or something. So I decided to use a line of &s. By the way thank you hiei's hime 2 and soccergirl13. You make me so happy sniff sniff anyways here's the next quote from Kurama:

"All the while we've been thinking you were a brilliant strategist… Really, you are just a lucky fool." –Kurama Minamino

Last time on Yuyuhakusho crossover Harry Potter:

"But, but… wait. Koenma? The Koenma? As in the ruler of spirit world?" Hermione got excited and forgotten all about the Draco incident. "But that means you must be from Spirit World."

"Yup. The most powerful force of them all." Yusuke bragged. But to defeat the Spirit Defense Force otherwise known as SDF was easy shit.

"But don't they have more powerful people than you guys? I mean teenagers to protect a school like Hogwarts?" Hermione was confused. But since all she seen was Hiei in action she could tell he was the most powerful of them all. Who just dices up portraits for being too loud and throwing Draco around wasn't much. (She missed out on the performance with Yusuke doing push ups on a spike)

"We're more powerful then we look. You think we'd show you our powers? We use them when we need them not for show." Kurama said quietly while reading a book.

"Who gives a shit. It's time for you three to dress in your robes." Genkai pointed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As the train slowly stopped everyone scrambled out wanting to get the better carriages. "Firs' years over ere! Firs' years over ere!"

"Hagrid!" Harry hugged the half giant.

" 'ey Harry. How's the Dursleys treatin' you?" Hagrid asked with a broad smile.

"Better than last year that's for sure. I got to go though. But I'll see you at dinner!" Harry called over his shoulder as he jogged to where the rest were standing.

"They sure are ugly. Freakin' skeleton horse" Yusuke commented shivering at the hideousness of the thestrals.

"I'm sorry for your lost." Harry said quietly.

"What lost? The last thing I lost was the other part of my sock. And that was last morning." Yusuke was baffled. What important thing can he loose.

"Well if you saw someone die then you can see the thestrals." Harry explained. "I saw a fellow classmate die in my hands."

"Oh, we're very sorry to hear that." Kurama patted his back in sympathy. "But we've never seen someone close to us die."

Harry and his friends looked confused.

Yusuke interrupted. "Well you see. It's like this. One day I died by car crash, then I met up with these guys and we all killed super bad demons, not only that but they done a few killings before I came in too. Then we go to Spirit World and all these dead people are floating around."

"Bloody hell. That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard." A flabbergast Ron babbled.

"Hn idiot."

"Will you all shut up? We're here." Genkai muttered.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Zechaminglesmoo, Mary."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dumbledore stood up to make his final speech. "And now that we have all the first years sorted let me introduce you to your new defense against the dark arts. Genkai." Genkai stood up while a murmur swept over the students, most of them were confused or hoped that she wasn't another Umbridge or something. But some students knew who they were.

"That's the renowned psychic Genkai. She probably knows a thing or two about the Dark Arts." Hermione whispered to Lavender and Ginny.

"Yes, yes we are all excited to have her this year, but what's even more important is that she has her apprentice and his friends to guard us this year."

At which Draco came to his senses and froze when he saw Hiei smirking at him.

"They cannot hurt you so please do not be afraid of them." Dumbledore gave everyone a crinkled smile.

Draco shook with anger. This had to be the biggest lie ever. That black short ugly one threw him across a hallway. That's not what Dumbledore said.

"Well sit anywhere you like." Dumbledore finished with a little bow.

As Yusuke strutted down with Kurama and Hiei at tow he spotted Harry and his friends.

"Hey Harry! Is that spot open 'cause if it isn't too bad." Yusuke plopped himself down next to Harry and Ron.

"Let the feast begin." Dumbledore's voice rang through the hall. As he said the last four words food began to appear on the plates.

"Mo, Waff iff ike ooh rk or tha irit arld?" Ron asked while stuffing his face.

"Manners Ron! Merlin you have the worst manners I've ever seen." Hermione retorted disgustedly. Whereas Ron just gave a cold glare.

Kurama chuckled. "Hermione was it? You should see Yusuke."

At that she turned to her left where Yusuke was a human garbage disposal. He was shoveling food while talking to everyone at the table, and spitting on their plates taking away a few appetites.

"Ron I'm so glad you have some manners." Hermione gritted her teeth looking disgustedly at Yusuke's mouth which spit a bit of chicken that narrowly missed her.

"Detective you're spitting. It's getting on my nerves." Hiei growled plucking a bit of broccoli from his hair.

"Sorry Hiei." Sheepishly Yusuke grinned.

"Ron, what were you saying before?" Kurama asked politely.

"I said: So what's it like too work for the Spirit World?"

"It's…interesting. We meet a lot of people sometimes good mostly bad. And-"

"-And they're mostly insane, obsessed, or just wants us plain dead." Yusuke interrupted but this time had his mouth clean of nasty little bits of food.

"So are all of you going to follow me to my classes or something?" Harry asked. It was nice to have friends follow but three is too much to handle, especially Hiei.

"No, I am the only one following you. Yusuke will help Genkai or Hagrid. And Hiei will check the surveillance outside."

"Which reminds me. Puu is staying here for the rest of the year. He might help with the forest." Yusuke ran off to tell Hagrid how to treat the big phoenix.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Whomping Willow."

As everyone rushed inside to go to bed with their round tummies, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei stopped.

"So where do we sleep? On the floor? The couch? Or the trees?"

"Um. I guess you can come with us. We have a few spare beds." Harry lead them to the seventh year's beds.

"We only have two spare beds though so if you want to share or something, you guys can take turns." Harry apologized.

"It's alright. Hiei can go out sleep in that tree in front." At which Hiei growled but went in a blur anyways.

"night."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So those fools from Spirit World thinks they can stop me? I have over three hundred thousands of demons and dementors." Voldemort gave a sickening grin.

"Master it is ready should you go and wash up?"

"Fool! Never tell me what to do. For that you will pay dearly." Voldemort hissed "Avadra Kedrava." ( - that's how you spell it right? Just to make sure.)

The servant writhed in pain.

"I will get you Yusuke Urameshi." A low chuckle echoed throughout the dungon gradually getting louder. (I so wanted to type I'll get you and your mangy mutt too! From Scooby Doo. )

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kurama sighed. This morning he followed Harry and his friends to three different classes so far. Care of Magical Creatures was uneventful except that the blasted end Skrewts were blasting like crazy. Arithmacy which Hermione forced Harry to take this year was tedious. Potions was freezing and Snape was a nasty piece of work. In other words he'd rather have Yusuke's job then follow Harry around.

"Good morning class. Let me get this straight. I take this class very seriously and you can fail it with ease if you don't stop slacking." Genkai said with a face that would make Professor McGonagall look like she's one of the mauraders.

"In other words she means that if you bitch around you'll fail." Yusuke interpreted.

Harry sighed. Once just once he'd like to have a normal DADA teacher. But they all had to be crazy, possessed, or plain scary.

"Hey Harry. Psst." Ron hissed. "Maybe Fred and George will send us some new products of theirs to get us out of class."

"Mr. Weasley, like I said, I take this class very seriously. Ten points off Griffindor." Genkai gave him an icy glare.

All of the sudden a black blur came through the window.

"A thousand demons are near the forest. Kurama, Yusuke stop playing around." And with that Hiei flitted out the window again.

"Well you heard them Kurama. A bunch of demons came all the way here to see us. We'd be awful hosts to not greet them." Yusuke gave a mischievous grin.

"Excuse us Genkai." Kurama pushed in his chair to follow Yusuke as Yusuke jumped out the window.

"Get off you butts and come with me slackers. Watching them play around is a good experience for you amateurs."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

HAHAHAHAHA! Finally. I finished! I just want to thank all of the reviewers you make me so proud! If you guys really want Hiei and Kurama to be gay imagine it yourself. I'm just putting them more as a sibling term as Chaos Guardian Seth says so. And Aori Kenji thanks for putting me as your favorite. I'll try my best to make you proud . I was going to have Yusuke and the gang come through the doors during the feast on Puu and make a grand entrance… but I forgot so they're stuck being on the train. Sorry. Anyways Quote of the day: (by the way did you notice I made two quotes per person/ anime character?)

"Isn't it ironic… that with villian's blood the flowers are prettier?" -- Kurama


	5. How to make Kurama angry

Hey everyone! I'm so happy to have so many reviews. I know I'm really bad at writing though. But I wanted a story about Yusuke and the rest of the gang coming to Hogwarts kicking demons butts and showing off. If you have any tips for this story please share cuz I really need them thanks! I just couldn't help showing off Yusuke. Anyways the best I could find was The Best Defense (It's deleted from but you can go to JoIsBishMyoga. He's the writer of The Best Defense. But the problem is that he makes it more around Hiei and Kurama. By the way they're in a relationship in that story. I want to focus more on everyone. (By the way Genkai was talking to the kids on the last sentence of chap. Four. (You'll understand when you read the story.)

By the way I don't own Yuyuhakusho or Harry Potter.

Quote of the Day: "I mean, seriously. Why can't we ever have a chase on an elevator?" –Kuwabara

Last time on Yuyuhakusho crossover Harry Potter:

"Get off you butts and come with me slackers. Watching them play around is a good experience for you amateurs."

The class rushed down the Grand Hall and out the door to see some "Learning Experience".

As they got out they saw Yusuke was beating down five demons at once, While Hiei disappeared, but strangely a lot of demons were falling all of the sudden. All of the sudden Hiei appeared next to the last demon that fell to pieces and wiped his bloody sword on that demon's hair.

Neville fainted. Harry guessed it was that Hiei was looking at him coldly and gave a sadistic grin. But then again, Draco was right behind Neville…

Kurama was whipping down demons with a weird green whip that had spikes on them. 'Note to self, never get on their bad sides.' Harry thought as a shiver ran down his spine.

In three seconds flat all the demons has been slewed except for one.

"Bloody hell, this is amazing!" Ron murmured in awe.

It truly was amazing, it looked so graceful. At the same time it was creepy as they killed with ease and boredom.

'Maybe in Demon World these kind of demons are like your normal bullies in school while the real challenges for Yusuke are like the Mafia or something' Harry mused.

"Tell me, who's in charge?" Yusuke growled holding the last demon up by his throat.

The demon spitted on the grass, he wanted to see Yusuke who was rumored to be the greatest warrior (Well he is a warlord) in action. A puny guy like him can't have that much power right?

The demon found himself on the ground as Yusuke straddled him and started to punch the living daylights out of him.

"Yusuke, we need him alive. Let me try." Kurama coaxed.

Yusuke growled but gave in to the request. Who wouldn't consider that Kurama had the most dangerous and scariest plants around…?

"We shouldn't do it in front of the children though. We might frighten them. Look, one already fainted." Kurama whispered quietly pointing at Neville.

Yusuke scowled in frustration. He just wanted to get answers; being left in the dark isn't great.

"Class dismissed. Except for Harry, the rest of you may go bitch about." Genkai grumbled leading Yusuke and the rest to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frogs"

As they stepped on the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office, with Yusuke at the rear dragging the demon.

"Genkai, before we do this… I think Harry and the rest should not see this." Kurama spoke quietly.

"Yeah old bag, it'll ruin their 'innocent' minds." Yusuke grunted.

"That's why I'm showing them this. They're going to war, not a tea party." Genkai snapped.

"Hn. Just get it over with Kurama."

"We fought powerful wizards and witches in our fifth year so it's not like we don't know anything." Hermione replied indignantly.

"If that is the way you want it." Kurama sighed.

"Maybe you should turn Yoko though…" Yusuke said while kicking the already abused demon. "It looks more intimidating."

"Yes, well I don't have enough energy here to control a high Makai plant…" Kurama debated in his head for a while. 'Maybe I can get the Shokuyo Shokubutsu to work…'

( Shokuyo Shokubutsu is from the dark tournament. It's the demon eating plant he used on the semi-finals. The one that makes you feel like you're burning in hell for eternity when it's been a few minutes with the saliva that's a acid thingie…)

TRANSFORMATION ( I really can't describe how he does it so think of it like how the SailorMoon people dress. snickers while imagining Kurama in a mini skirt and high heels.)

"Now. Tell me, who is behind all this ruse." The now Yoko Kurama hissed dangerously.

All of the sudden things were turning up for Yusuke. He was away from school, he just beaten up all these bad demons, and Kurama was asking (more like threatening) the right questions.

"I'll never tell to someone like you that. You're a disgrace. You turn to humans and run to them for protection. Why should I tell someone not even worth my time?" The demon spat.

'Even if the demon did turn deadly pale he still had some balls, for standing up to Kurama... Too bad he was going to die soon.' Yusuke mused.

Yoko hissed quietly as if the remark was a huge piece of burning iron pressed onto his back.

"I heard you had a tramp protecting you, you and that despicable human should rot in hell." The Demon taunted, which wasn't a really smart thing to do to an angry Kurama.

Yoko gave an evil sadistic smirk which gave a chill to every single wizard or witch in the room. Not even Voldemort could pull that kind of smile off, he usually just had a eccentric grin.

As Yoko had the Shokuyo Shokubutsu slowly inching toward the demon, he took his free hand and got out a death vine to cut his head off after all the torture.

"Now, tell me. Before you're damned to hell, who is your commander?" Yoko asked harshly. "I can make your last few minutes of life the worst thing you ever experienced then let** you **rot in hell, or maybe I can let you off easily." Kurama derided.

His eyes widened with fear as the demon finally came to his senses that there'd be no more fun time to mock. "I'll tell you" The demon said with a shaky voice. "His name was Voldemort and he asked my leader to go kill off these humans. He said we could have anything we wanted, power, money, more humans to feed off of."

"Who's your leader?" Kurama whispered dangerously.

"I don't know, he's… he's…all I know is that Voldemort is behind all this." The demon pleaded.

"He's telling the truth Kurama, kill him already." Hiei said with a yawn.

The demon's head swiveled faster than a rabbit on crack. "But you… you said that I'd be able to go free." The demon pleaded with a hint of whine in his tone.

"I said you're death would be quicker, but since you insulted me. There's a high price." The fox gave a cold smile.

Harry turned away as the demon was devoured by the scary demon eating tree. How Yusuke could handle this was beyond him. As the stench of what is now the deceased demon filled his nose he felt like barfing any moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to loose control." Kurama whispered quietly hanging his head in shame.

Dumbledore nodded with a solemn face.

"You guys should get to class; Hiei and I will clean up the mess." Kurama felt like shit. Or worse…

As Harry headed to Transfiguration, Hermione started to speak quietly. Harry's head was swarming with thoughts. 'Is this how they really are?' 'Are they on our side or just faking it?' 'Can I trust them?'

"Harry? Harry? Are you there?"

"Huh? Hermione what did you say?" Harry asked hastily wiping his glasses before looking through them again.

Hermione sighed. "I said, did you notice how the whomping willow was acting up?"

"When?" Ron asked.

"When they were fighting all those demons, it looked like the whomping willow hit all these demons on purpose. And the demons were ten feet from it." Hermione murmured.

"Yeah and all the other plants were attacking the demons like they were the plant's enemies…" Ron added.

"Sorry you guys, I was too busy watching Yusuke." Harry threw a sheepish grin at them.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Weasley too poor to afford some better robes than hand me downs? Potter, you better watch it or else you'll catch the Weasley disease. Oh and what are mudbloods doing disgracing our school with your ugly presence." Draco drawled.

BAM!

The only thing they could do was stare, as all of the sudden Yusuke popped out of nowhere and punched Draco in the nose.

"Stupid, that's the worst mocking I've ever heard. You aren't even good enough to become a bully." Yusuke smirked. "Idiot." Hiei muttered coming out of thin air just like Yusuke.

"Is he on our side or Draco's?" Ron mumbled totally confused.

"Mr. Potter. Ten points off of Griffindore. And come with me."

Bwahahaha took me forever because I was so lazy… Anyways Thanks for all the reviews you make me so happy.

Quote of the Day: "It's so dark I can't see myself think!" – Kuwabara.

Next is Genkai's turn or botan's, or Koenma's… Who knows? Not me


	6. The Prophesy

Hey! I was seriously thinking about if I should continue or not. But I don't want to disappoint those who actually like it… (And if you like it, you have bad taste. I can't even write properly... I don't have a great grade in Language Arts. Actually it's a low 'A' but still…) Anyways if you like it. Give a shout or something…

Quote of the Day: (I'm going to mix people in!) Sneezy Sneezy Achoo! Someone special is thinking about you! -Botan

TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

Previously on Harry Potter crossover YuYuHakusho!

"Mr. Potter. Ten points off of Griffindor. And come with me." Snape stood behind Ron and Harry looking quite pleased. Until Yusuke stepped in.

"Ah, You, you're the guy in charge of this scum, right?" Yusuke pointed at Snape with his index finger twirling invisible circles.

Harry could hear Hermione gasp. Who ever thought that someone had the balls to stand up to Snape with the exception of Dumbledore. But then again the same went with Yusuke, this was getting very interesting…

"Are you talking to me?" Snape's lip started to curl in disgust.

"Do you see any other idiot I'm talking to?" Yusuke talked slowly like he was talking to a child. "Your student was giving Harry some difficult time here." Yusuke said gripping Draco's shoulder and squeezing it hard.

"Now this is my kind of fights!" Ron whispered excitedly to Harry.

"We shouldn't be doing this, someone's got to stop him!" Hermione joined in. "He might kill Snape!"

"So why would we stop him?" Ron broke a large grin.

"Detective, the brat has a message for us." Hiei popped out of nowhere breaking the staring contest between Yusuke and Snape.

"Alright, tell the old hag I'll be there in a few minutes. I just got to take care of some stuff." Yusuke waved his hand at Hiei as in 'go away, I'm not in the mood'.

"Sorry I can't finish this Snarp." Yusuke said while walking off to meet Genkai. "I've got more important stuff then hanging around the likes of you."

"IT'S SNAPE!" Snape hollered in rage.

"Like I care!" Yusuke yelled back still walking down the corridor. "Oh, and by the way, One hundred points off of Slytherin."

All Harry could do was smile.

TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

Yusuke groaned. This mission was even more boring then Takenaka's lectures.

"And finally, Voldemort's alliance with the demons isn't on good terms right now. Also be careful about the spells, we don't know what kinds of effects they have on demons." Koenma reported the inside scoop from his spies. "I'll also be there in about three days also with back up."

Yusuke yawned, "Isn't it lunch time yet? Let's go I'm starved."

TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

Yusuke was sitting with Harry again. And since Yusuke was sitting near Harry, Kurama was sitting next to Hermione discussing about the differences between demons and witches, with Ron across just gobbling up his food while listening to two conversations at once, Hiei was stuck sitting next to Neville.

Harry had to admit he felt sorrier for Neville, after the whole fight today, Neville still wasn't over the Hiei glaring at him.

All of the sudden Trelawney came gliding through with a dreamy look on her face. As she passed Harry and Yusuke she came to an abrupt halt.

"Harry my dear, I'm so pleased to see you again." She said with a cheerful face. As she turned to look at Yusuke, her eyes got big and her voice got raspy. "The Chosen One will face against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, on the sixth new moon. He will face against those from the different worlds. He will shoot as well as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, as he is hit, his companions shall avenge him. And…" And with that Trelawney gasped while returning to normal.

Silence filled the room, even Harry was surprised. Soon everyone was whispering about what they just heard. Harry could only hear little stuff; it was clear as day that they were talking about him.

"Oh my god. Harry's going to die!"

"About time, I can't wait to see this one." (guess who)

"Dumbledore, we should calm everyone down."

With a twinkle in his eyes Dumbledore said, "We all would like some answers, but we cannot have all of them, or what would life be like?"

"A whole lot easier." Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"But, we must retire to our respected houses. It has been a long day and we all want our rest now, don't we? And tomorrow a special visitor comes, so please be on your best behavior."

"Who's the visitor?" Harry asked Yusuke who in return, just shrugged, he wasn't really listening when Koenma told him that he'd be there in three days.

TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

As the hours came and flew by, Yusuke was utterly bored.

'I should have at least brought along Kuwabara for a few beatings…' Yusuke thought with a loud sigh. Genkai's classes were boring to say the least. He had to go through the same lesson over and over and over. Frankly… it was annoying.

"Yusuke! Help us get Puu under control!" Kurama's called frantically from Care of Magical Beings.Yusuke hopped out the window and ran to Kurama and Puu. He had to admit, it was a great Kodak moment. In Puu's mouth was Draco's arm, while Puu kept trying to gnaw on it with great difficulty.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked without a hint bit of concern.

"Your bloody bird started attacking Drakie!" Pansy broke out in tears.

"Now pug face, Puu only does that when the person does something evil." Yusuke snapped.

"Oh please. That monster is too dangerous to be here." Pansy shrilled.

"Now, now Yusuke please get hold of Puu. Miss Parkinson, Puu is harmless if you don't tease." Kurama smiled gently making all the girls swoon. "Now lets clean up…"

TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

"Ah, that girl was so annoying." Yusuke grumbled as the group walked down the hall to the outdoors to observe the Griffindor's quidditch teams practice..

"Now Yusuke, we mustn't tease them. People here aren't like us, they are very-"

All of the sudden a huge gust of wind blew everywhere.

"Ey' Urameshi! We're goin' to 'ave a wiggle!"

"Ay there mates."

"Chuu? Jin? What are you guys doing here?" Yusuke grinned.

TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

Sorry it took me forever to update. But school's been hectic… And I'm just worn out. Anyways… I hope you liked this chapter…. I'm running out of ideas… sigh

"I thought I was crazy, Urameshi, but ye take th' prize fer tha'! Ye don' make bombs go BOOM in yer face!"

-Jin to Yusuke.

Next up is a group quote!


	7. Little battles and Outbursts

Hey! You know… I don't know why I'm still writing… but I'll just do it… anyways. So sorry about updating so late these days are so hectic…

Miyuki:"Which of you strapping lads will I have the pleasure of fighting first?

Kuwabara:"No way, you're a girl! We can't fight girls- it's against my code! Come on Urameshi. Let's just walk past her.

Miyuki:"Oh, a gentleman. A pawn of insecure males seeking to own their women."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Last time on Yuyuhakusho crossover Harry Potter:

"Ey' Urameshi! We're goin' to 'ave a wiggle!"

"Ay there mates."

"Chuu? Jin? What are you guys doing here?" Yusuke grinned.

"We're 'ere to 'ave a battle! An' thi' time I'm not goin' ta loose ta yeh!" Jin's ears wiggled like crazy.

"Jin here's right mates. We're goin' to have a brawl! It'll be a ripper mates! Look at these shit houses!" Chu pointed at his bicepts with pride while taking another swig of his alcohol.

"Yes. And I would like to battle you again too, Kurama." Touya stepped out of the shadows of Jin.

"It would be an honor." Kurama smiled gently. "But how did you get here?"

"Well, Koenma gathered us all together and shoved us through a portal right there." Touya pointed to the black hole in the middle of the field.

"Hey! Urameshi! Your girlfriend also came too!" Rin popped out of the portal and ran up excitedly.

"WHAT!"

"Yusuke! I can't believe you just left without telling me you were going on a mission! You didn't even say goodbye!" Keiko jumped down from the portal while yelling at the poor hero. "I was worried sick!" Keiko said getting tears in her eyes.

"Aww Keiko, I was in a hurry." Yusuke said hastily not wanting her to cry.

"You could have at least said goodbye." Keiko murmured softly.

"Urameshi, you never even told me!"

"Kuwabara? What are you doing here?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I heard your cry for help so I came to the rescue you with the help of my lovely Yukina!" Kuwabara slung an arm around Yukina.

"Wait a minute… I never asked for help!"

"You can dress up the facts as much as you want, Urameshi, but you still called for help." Kuwabara said in a casual manner.

"Why I… come here! You're ass is mine!" Yusuke yelled while pouncing on Kuwabara.

"Yo! I see you're done meeting everyone!" Koenma stepped out of the portal with ease. "These are your little helpers throughout this mission."

"Wait a minute, why is Keiko and Yukina here? They're not going to fight, are they?" Yusuke asked with a tint of worry in his voice.

"Of course not! Keiko just threatened to pound my best reaper if she didn't find out where you were. And when she did, she wanted to come, and Yukina was lonely in the temple by herself." Koenma replied nonchalantly.

By now all of the students gathered around also with the quidditch players from practice.

"Are these your friends?" Harry whispered to Kurama.

"Oh yes" While pointing to each individuals, Kurama explained who and why they were here. "This is Touya the Ice demon, Jin the Wind Master, Rinku a master at yoyos, Chuu who can do drunken fighting, Suzaku( sorry if I didn't say anything about them for now… it's really hectic ) who is a Master of Disguises, Shishiwakamaru a Master at Swords, Kuwabara who uses an Energy Sword, Keiko, and Yukina." Kuwabara is an old friend of Yusuke who wouldn't hurt anyone. Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend, and Yukina is… well… it'd be better if you didn't know." Kurama murmured while looking at Hiei doubtfully.

"Well, we should all go into my office then." Dumbledore ushered the guests inside the castle.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So why's everyone here?" Yusuke asked.

Genkai sighed. "If you were listening when Koenma was talking, dimwit, then you would have known that there was going to be backup arriving." She snapped.

"Whatever old hag."

"So where are they going to sleep?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Well, the girls can stay in Hermione's dorm… but I believe the boys cannot stay with Yusuke… there isn't enough room. Lemon Drops anyone?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well Urameshi, we'll see yeh lat'r!" Jin shouted. Hagrid was gracious enough to lend some sleeping space for the demons.

"Yeah! We'll have a brawl in the mornin'! Me an' my bugg'rs are built like shithouses!" Chuu got all fired up while pointing to his biceps and taking a swig of his alcohol at the same time. Kuwabara was the only one who was going to take another bed in Harry's dorm.

"Well, I'm going to stick around too." Said Koenma. "Spirit World will need someone to observe what's happening."

"Why would they send you? Can't Botan stay with us?" Yusuke whined. I mean, who would want a baby to stick around while barking orders at them right?

"This is serious, Yusuke. You don't understand what could happen if Voldemort was to take over the wizarding world or worse… the human world."

Yusuke snorted. "Please, the stupid S-classed demons are way stronger than that."

"But, high classed demons are going to Voldemort's side after Voldemort promised to free them and let them run havoc on the world! Even A-classed demons are lining up to help defeat Harry!" Koenma sighed from the stress that Yusuke was dropping on.

"Fine fine… let's just get this over with." Yusuke started to get up as everyone retired to their rooms or dorms.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The first thing everyone heard when they woke up was:

"YUSUKE! GET BACK HERE!"

As Harry trudged to brush his teeth, he kicked Ron lightly in the stomach to wake him up.

"Come on Ron, we're going to be late!" Ron just kept snoring peacefully.

"Here let me try." Kurama stepped in and took a deep breath. "BREAKFAST!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Ron jumped out of bed in a rush.

"Breakfast? Oh boy, I'm starving." Ron rushed down the stairs with Kurama and Harry following behind, who were shaking their heads sadly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"What did you do to Keiko this time Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked while stuffing food. Except it came out like "Waff iff ou oo to Eikoh iff ime Uraffeshee?" Yusuke's cheek was red as a tomato and was still stinging from the slap earlier.

"I didn't do anything… I just decided to see how big she's grown." Yusuke shrugged not noticing the glare Keiko was giving. All of the sudden a huge gust of cold wind blew in from the doors.

"Urameshi! Let's 'ave that battle we'e 'een talkin' 'bout!" Jin shouted.

"You're on!" Yusuke leaped up and ran to have a little "fun".

"Yusuke! You better not get into any trouble!" Keiko ran after him worried.

"Wait! Urameshi! You were suppose to fight me!" Kuwabara ran after Yusuke and Keiko. As everyone took a moment to swallow what just happened, chairs screeched all of the sudden and everyone was running outside to see the show.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Now hic Urameshi… Who're ya gonna hic fight today?hic" Chuu asked half drunk.

"How about I fight all of you at once?" Yusuke gave a sadistic grin… yet still they could see the twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"Alright then… Let's 'ave a go Urameshi!" Jin and Chuu both charged toward Yusuke at the same time. Everyone gasped as Jin started to fly overhead and flipped and landed near Yusuke's back, while Chuu started to drink more alcohol.

"Why's that guy drinking while fighting?" Hermione asked out loud from curiosity.

"It's his type of fighting… drunken fighting. It's sorta the same as Yusuke's spirit gun. Except it's mixed with beer and stuff." Kuwabara shrugged while concentrating on the fight. Genkai, seeing the poor girl confused explained everything a bit more detailed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yusuke yelled while charging for Jin in a mid-leap he turned around and shot a small spirit gun at Chuu. Chuu was so unprepared that he took the shot to the stomach. As he rolled a bit on the ground in pain while groaning gibberish, Yusuke turned around again and punched Jin hard in the face. As Jin flew across the field, Hiei stepped up.

"Detective, I'm tired of watching you play around. Let's do it here and now." Hiei gave a smirk and started to unwrap his bandages. Koenma, Genkai, Kuwabara, Kurama, and the rest of the Yuyuhakusho crew started to sigh and went to straighten things out before they demolished the whole school.

"Now Hiei, as much as I'm happy to hear that…" Yusuke gave a dramatic pause. "We'll destroy all the students! And Keiko won't be happy about that… Neither would Yukina." Yusuke gave a sly grin while Hiei growled.

"Fine. Let's just fight." Hiei gritted out while clenching his hands tightly. As Yusuke took up a defensive pose, Hiei flitted out of thin air. As Hiei soon appeared in front of Yusuke, he swung his sword only to find that Yusuke had also disappeared. As they danced around each other, Yusuke finally got a kick in. Hiei spitted some blood out and flung his sword out of the way. Against a guy like Yusuke, hand to hand was much better… As Yusuke and Hiei threw punches, the students seemed a tad bit confused…

"Um… where are they?" Ron asked stupidly. As Kuwabara and Koenma started to explain the term 'faster than lighting' (A/n: I was going to say faster than a rabbit on crack…)

"… so you see, that is why a normal mortal without fast eyes cannot see Yusuke or Hiei move." Koenma finished. As they were talking, Yusuke and Hiei were throwing punches at each other so fast and so hard that they started to bleed badly. As they stopped for a breath of air, everyone could finally see them and the condition they were in. Yusuke had blood dripping down his chin and his shirt has dissolved into little pieces showing off his bruised but muscular chest. Hiei was in a worse condition. His bandaged arm was starting to peel and was bleeding profoundly… his shirt was barely on…

"hmph… so it seems that we're about to be interrupted… how rude." Hiei flitted to retrieve his sword and flitted back to Yusuke's side. A army of demons started to march out of the forbidden forest again… but this time instead of being 'd' class demons like last time, these were 'c' class.

"Shit." Genkai swore. "Get everyone inside, it's not safe for those who can't protect themselves…" Genkai instructed the teachers. As the teachers ushered the students inside, they came out to protect the castle. "Fools! These demons cannot be repelled by magic! Get inside, you're as useless as the students are." Genkai snapped at them.

"Whoo whee! Ain' thi' gonna be fun righ' Urameshi?" Jin flew up as the rest of the Urameshi crew started to line one against another to battle the stupid demons that were stupid enough to go against them.

"LET'S GO!" Yusuke charged and started attacking the surprised demons with a fierce battle cry. As the rest of the crew started to attack with: yoyos, wind, ice, grass, swords (energy too!), just hand to hand, and mini nuclear bombs (spirit gun) all of the students glued their eyes on the window pushing and shoving for a better look. Some of the girls started to swoon at the 'manliness' of Kurama and Touya and occasionally other. But some like Ginny were just plain disgusted at killing.

"Why would they kill? I mean couldn't they be a bit less heartless?" Ginny asked looking green when looking at Chuu repeatedly banging a demon's head onto the ground while trying to strangle them.

As Yusuke and the rest were occupied with the demons, one of them( the demons) escaped the eyes of the foe and started toward the castle. I mean, at least a demon can have a last meal before he gets killed by a ruthless murderer. As he soon drew near the castle a big shriek penetrated the air. As Puu flew down carefully, he put up a shield. As the demon neared thinking it wasn't a big deal, a shield isn't going to help stop the demon, he was fried to death. The shield was made to boil any demon lower than a 'B' class demon. As Yusuke finished the last demon, all the students came rushing out congratulating them and those who were brave enough petted Puu. As they all cheered for Yusuke, "STOP" was heard over the cheering.

"How could you do something so ruthless? Killing your own type? I'm disgusted with you, you're worse then Voldemort!" Ginny pushed through the crowd with tears in her eyes and a stench of vomit from all the murder. As she screamed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to calm her down.

"Now Ginny, they just saved our lives." Hermione protested.

"By killing their own? By murdering over a hundred of their own kind?" Ginny started to scream in hysteria with tears streaming down her face.

"Ginny! Yusuke just protected you from dying!" Ron took a hold of her shoulders and started to shake her. "Would you rather die?"

"No… but he's like You-Know-Who!" At which most of the students and teachers started to twitch and/or wince at the name. Ginny started to calm down and glared at Yusuke and kept an arm's length away. "How can you kill your own kind? You're no better than You-Know-Who." She hissed at Yusuke.

"First of all… use his name. No guy wants to be called 'You-Know-Who' it sounds stupid. Secondly, they might be my kind, but they're worse than shit. And third of all… don't ever talk to me that way again, after I saved the world a million times." And with that Yusuke walked away calmly with all the rest of the crew.

"I'm sorry, but you see, Yusuke is very sensitive." Kurama bowed and ran after Yusuke.

"You shouldn't have said that." Koenma said bitterly while looking at Yusuke go. "Yusuke might not be the nicest or easiest guy to be around, but he's your last chance." Koenma shook his head and turned back to the castle.

"Botan, get me George on the communicator. I got to remind him to do the underworld files and recheck the heaven's…" Koenma muttered. All of the sudden a blue haired girl with a kimono levitating on a oar popped out of no where and scaring the hell out of all the students.

"Alrighty sir." She flew after him still levitating on the oar…As Genkai sighed the rest of the teachers rounded up the students.

"Better get in Keiko, Yusuke'll come back when he's ready." Genkai went in with Yukina at tow.

"Oh Yusuke, be careful." Keiko whispered and rushed inside after Genkai.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay… I know it took me longer but I wanted to make it extra long just for you! and I appreciate those who reviewed. It makes me happier… anyways next chapter is… I don't know ;;;

Quote of the Day:

Kuwabara:"Oh my gosh. I'm pretty sure he grabbed Miyuki's... Well it serves you right to get choked Urameshi!(He was talking about Miyuki's chest)"

And if that's not satisfying enough then…:

Kuwabara:"Ah! Urameshi! How can you keep hitting a girl like that? I mean you even hit her in the ta-tas!"

(They're all about Miyuki the first gay demon thingie…)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. A bored Yusuke and what's quidditch?

HEY! I'm so excited now… I'm so jumbled up with all these different kinds of ideas… so I might take a long time… also, I might switch schools in the middle of the year so I'd have to catch up really fast… anyways hittocerebattosai you rock. I love you! You've been the best reviewer so I just wanted to thank you for reading it without complaining!

Quote of the Day: (do you like these? Cuz if you don't, then I can stop.)

My intelligence on playing games is bad as it is on hugs and puppies, and I hate it even more. –Hiei

Last time on YuYuHakusho crossover Harry Potter:

"Better get in Keiko, Yusuke'll come back when he's ready." Genkai went in with Yukina at tow.

"Oh Yusuke, be careful." Keiko whispered and rushed inside after Genkai.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"It's not fair!" Yusuke punched the closest random tree with all his strength. "I mean, we save the humans and we don't ever get a freakin' thanks!" Yusuke kept repeatedly punching the poor abused tree.

"Urameshi, we can't change how people think, all we can do is try our best to protect them." Kuwabara patted Yusuke on the back. At that comment everyone looked at him as if he just announced his undying love for Hiei. "What?"

"Kuwabara… I never knew you were gay." Yusuke started to laugh.

"I am not gay! I'm just very sensitive." Kuwabara started to pout.

"Well we better get going." Yusuke stood up and started to walk towards the castle again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before." It was late at night in the Griffindor's common room. Yusuke was sitting in front of the fire place with Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yukina also with Hiei who was dragged to the common room. As they were making fun of Hiei's third eye, or at least Yusuke was… Ginny came up and apologized to the group.

"Hn. You humans are as naïve as they come…" Hiei gave a piercing glare. "It's a kill or be killed world. There is no mercy."

"Shorty is right… you got to strike quick or else the demons get you first." Kuwabara had a solemn face on for once.

"You don't understand how to kill. A flick of a wand and they die, it's painless compared to the things demons makes you do." Kurama looked at her calmly with regret filling his eyes.

"Those who never killed will never understand how much regret we have to kill demons." Yusuke spoke calmly but looked at Kurama as if talking to him.

"I'm sorry, Professor Genkai told me about all you went through and I just want to say I'm sorry." She ran up to the girl's dormitory quickly.

"I think I should talk to her." Keiko said and walked up the girl's dormitory with Yukina at her heels.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ginny?" Keiko knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in." A voice croaked from inside. As she opened the door, Ginny was sitting on her bed hugging her soaked pillow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It… just was so frightening." Ginny stared up with teary eyes and started to cry again. And since Ginny was crying, it worked up Yukina who was spilling precious jewels everywhere.

"Oh Ginny, Yusuke's just a bit different. Everything that he grew up around was bad, so when he got this job, it was the best thing that ever happened to him. And people telling him that his job isn't right, or that it's evil make him angry." Keiko tried to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright." Keiko shushed quietly. 'It's going to be a long night.' Keiko thought with a sigh.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Why do girls go in groups?" Yusuke muttered out loud as Harry and Ron joined in on the 'manly' conversation.

"The correct question is: Why do girls go in groups to the bathroom?" Ron pointed out, "Do they do something important in there?" He started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"HA HA HA! Good one!" Yusuke started to laugh along with Kuwabara, while Hiei and Kurama just sighed in disgust. (Or snorted in Hiei's case.)

"Girls… You just can't understand them at all…" Yusuke sighed and stood up for dinner.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ever played quidditch before?" Harry asked Yusuke over dinner.

"What the hell is quidditch?" Yusuke pronounced slowly trying to understand what was so exciting about playing quidditch.

"It's a game where you try to get these balls into the goals, and find a small ball on wings and avoid the balls with spikes." Ron said before taking a bite out of his chicken.

Looking at Ron with disbelief, Harry started to explain in detail what quidditch was and how to play it.

While Harry and Yusuke were in a deep discussion with quidditch and trying to kill people with the bludger, Kurama was asking questions about wizard magic with Hermione. Also Jin and Chuu were arguing about who gets to fight Yusuke first next time.

"So the chasers look for a snitch right?"

"I get to fight the bloody mate!"

"The polyjuice potion does-"

"Nay! I shall fight 'im next!"

"No, the seeker looks for the snitch."

"Chuu, Jin, let us be reasonable…" (Touya)

"And if you apparate you go to different places? Like teleportation?"

"Aww… shut yer trap!"

"Then the bludgers gets to kill people?"

"No. They are-"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Urameshi look at this ghost! His head can come off!" (Kuwabara)

"I'M GONNA FIGHT HIM!"

"And what is the purpose of wands if you can just do it by thinking it?"

"Ohh… I get it. So the seekers seek the ball with wings, the chasers throw some balls into the goals, the keeper blocks, and the beaters beat the bludgers around…" Yusuke gave a smirk. "Lets have a quidditch game, your best members against us."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hmm… they lent us some brooms, so you guys I'll need all the help I can get." Yusuke announced while everyone examined the broom thoroughly. "Now, I pick Kuwabara as keeper since his big face saves all the balls usually, Hiei can be the seeker and even your 'special' eye can help" Yusuke grinned while using finger quotation marks, "Chuu and I'll be the beaters, Kurama, Jin, and Botan can be the chasers." Ever since Harry told Yusuke about quidditch, Yusuke challenged everyone to a little friendly game. Touya being a drama ninja (and being afraid of heights) said no off the bat, so having to ask Botan for those years of experience on the oar, Yusuke decided they were ready for the match.

"So Harry, when's the match?" Yusuke sauntered up to Harry who was watching by the bleachers.

"Um… Shouldn't you practice first?" Harry's eyebrows knitted in concern

"As if… We're the best." Yusuke reminded Harry.

"Hey Urameshi! How do you get on this thing?"

"Why da' we need 'rooms?"

"What are the rules again?"

"Where's the wheel(A/N: he means steering wheel) mates?"

"Hn. This is pointless." And at that, everyone started to wander off and do other more important stuff.

"I wonder if they have food in the Great Hall…"

"Hiei, let's see Yukina and Keiko if they need assistances." Kurama started to wink.

"Hn, stupid fox."

"WAIT!" Yusuke called after them with no luck…

"Good luck loosing mate!" Harry gave a big grin and sprinted up with Kuwabara to get food in the Great Hall.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"And that is why we need to learn defense against the dark arts." Genkai surveyed the room. She's getting too old to handle children, especially ones like Yusuke… speaking of Yusuke…

"HEY OLD HAG!" Yusuke sauntered up to the front of the classroom. "Did you see the three eyed dork?"

Sighing Genkai looked at him wearily. "He's with Kurama. Dimwit."

"And where's Kurama?" Yusuke shot back.

"With Harry."

"And where's Harry?"

"In potions."

"And where's the ol' greasy git's room?"

"I need an aspirin…" Genkai muttered to herself.

After getting a first year to lead him to 'ol' greasy git's room' Yusuke banged the doors open and started to once again saunter, (but this time to Hiei). And stood awfully too close for comfort and with all he had yelled "HEY HIEI!" in poor Hiei's ears. Growling at the stupid detective for damaging his ears, Hiei just scowled not even talking back.

"I'm bored."

"Hn."

"Come on! Let's have a little fun!"

"Go play with the lump, detective."

"But you're the only one who can give me a real fight!" Yusuke protested. "Kuwabara is just for boredom, Jin and Chuu are a bit easier, Kurama is too scary and you're free!"

"no"

Sighing, Yusuke decided to bug everyone else. "Hey Kurama, what are you making?" What's this dead tail for? Can I put it in? Oops… Is bubbling a good sign, with purple goose oozing everywhere, and is it supposed to burn through the desk?"

Poor Yusuke ended up with Genkai after a few beatings from both Kurama and Hiei.

"Hey hag! They kicked me out… again." Yusuke sat in the large comfy chair and started to peel a wrapper off of a chocolate frog.

"Shut up." Genkai muttered. "Why don't you go help Harry and his friends."

"What are you muttering about?"

"Harry has a club for defense against the dark arts, and teaching them self defense is a good way to fend off for themselves, especially if their wands are gone. So I'm sure he'd be glad to let you join and help out." Genkai smirked as Yusuke ran out of the classroom. Mission accomplished, now Yusuke was someone else's problem.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So… I heard you had a D.A. club eh?" Yusuke said casually during dinner.

"What?" Harry's head swiveled around. "How do you know? It's supposed to be a secret meeting…"

"Well. The old hag hinted a few stuff." Yusuke nodded at Genkai who was talking to Jin.

When all of the sudden, a loud protest rang throughout the hall. "NO CHUU! You mustn't! No alcohol is allowed on school campus." Kurama lunged for the sake in Chuu's hands with the help of a few first years. "Yusuke! HELP!" Kurama called out as Chuu growled and tried to fling Kurama and a few first years off. As Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the quidditch team tried to pry the alcohol out of the burly demon's grip, Botan tried to persuade.

"Chuu, you can have all the sake you want after you beat Voldemort." At the name, all the students and most of the teachers shuddered. "Isn't fighting more fun?"

"Right mates! We're real aces! We're gonna kick some demon asses!" Chuu was officially drunk… again…

"Ahem…" Koenma cleared his voice, stepping into the hall. "Ahem…" Koenma said a bit louder, but since everyone was still trying to pry the bottle of sake out of Chuu's hands, Koenma marched up to Chuu, grabbed the sake and smashed it against the nearest table. "I SAID AHEM!"

"What do you want bottle sucker?" Yusuke finally stopped trying to pry the sake bottle out of Chuu's hands… since it got smashed…

"We have to talk."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I brought more backup. I heard from a reliable source in Voldemort's inner circle that they have almost one fourth of demon world on their side. As much as I'm sure you'd be able to take a bunch of 'C' classed demons, you'd get exhausted and bored after a while. So I'm bringing almost everyone that is our allies from the makai tournament." Koenma explained a bit later in Dumbledore's office. "But since there's no room here, they're staying in Hogsmeade." Murmurs of agreement came as they started to go back to their dorms/Hagrid's cabin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So, let's do this!" Yusuke yelled. It was the day of their little quidditch game and everyone decided that if Yusuke was good at fighting, they couldn't wait for the big game.

"And Kurama starts out with the quaffle! Ooh! Watch out for the bludgers! Yusuke made an outstanding hit!" Yusuke hit as hard as he could at the bludgers. The poor bludger ran into the whomping willow and got smashed into smithereens. Suddenly Harry felt dizzy and cold, like the happiness was sucking out of him with excruciating pain.

"Dementors…"

TTTTTTTTTTTT

I decided to stop there. I know that the dementors seem like book three… but it is different! I PROMISE! It took me forever to do this chapter. But I'm glad I got done! WHOOHOO! I hope you guys like it!

Quote of the Day:

"You do them one favor… and they think you're their best friend. This is why I could care less if their entire species was swallowed up." -Hiei


	9. Dementors, Quidditch, and theories

Hey Everyone! How did you like my cliffie? Heh heh. I'm so glad that chapter came out… man… anyways here you go:

Quote of the day:

Yusuke: "Hey, no hugging!"

Kuwabara: "I wasn't hugging you, you weirdo! I was trying to squeeze you to death!"

Last time on Yuyuhakusho crossover Harry Potter:

"Dementors…"

"Shit! What are those things?" Yusuke called to Harry from his broom.

"They're dementors! Watch out because they'll feed off your dark thoughts. So if you're near it, think of the happiest thought you can!" Harry shouted back.

Feeling the heebie jeebies, Yusuke started to round up his team. "Hey! We got a problem!"

As everyone in the stadiums started to panic, the lead dementor stopped and reached out his bony skeleton hand. With its extended arm out, it drew a letter and waited.

"Go get the letter Hiei." Yusuke nodded not even breaking eye contact with the dementors or the letter.

"Hn." Flying down, Hiei stretched his own bandaged arm and grabbed the letter. But as he was turning around to go back to the group, the lead dementor grasped his arm. As the shrouded figure slowly bent down trying to kiss (a/n: that sounds so wrong ) the three eyed demon, a bright luminous light hit the dementor from above as Hiei darted away quickly. Getting on his broom, Hiei flew near Harry with a scowl.

"YEAH! I guess dark creatures hate the light! Eh Hiei?

Ignoring the detective Hiei grimaced. "What the hell did he try to do?"

"He tried to give you the kiss of death. Where the dementors suck out your soul and your soul is lost forever." Harry explained. "I'm surprised you didn't faint. How'd you do that?"

"Hn. You're too weak and puny." Hiei snorted.

"You alright Hiei? Better sit this one out." Yusuke hollered over the screams of desperate panics. "They hate light. And you hate light. You guys would make a perfect couple."

"Yusuke, I can help." Suzaki stepped up from the sidelines.

"Alright, the more the better."

As Yusuke shot more spirit guns and Suzaki did more rainbow reductions, Genkai came down from the stadiums to help as everyone else tried to round up the students.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled pointing at one of the dementors heading for Yusuke. As the students from D.A. in fifth year came out to help with the dementor problem, Hiei flew over them with the letter still in grasp. Risking his life for a measly letter better earn him a few years off of the missions Koenma keeps conning him into.

"We're driving them back!" Harry yelled to everyone else who cheered loudly with a few disarrayed whoops and 'HA! DAMN RIGHT! WE'RE WINNING''s.

With a final patronum, the group started to disperse and go up to Dumbledore.

"What the hell was that about?" Hiei growled at Dumbledore with the letter still in his clutch.

"I'm not quite sure… but we still have a game. And I'm sure Harry's going to do his best." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye that screamed 'I bet you can't beat Harry'. Or at least it did in Hiei's point of view.

Growling, Hiei shoved the letter to Dumbledore, and rose up on his broom and shot off to look for the snitch with Harry at his tail.

"And they're off!" Dean the announcer replied, after everyone sat back down in their seats a bit ruffled but eager to see the rest of the match.

"And as everyone's starting to get pumped up again, Jin the guy with pointy ears starts off with the quaffle and passes it to Kurama who is passing it back to Jin while shaking his head…"

Having no experience in the game since everyone decided it's a waste of time to practice, Jin and Kurama played a game of hot potato.

"It's yours mate."

"No, I insist."

"No sweats pal, you can have it."

"No, I'd be honored if you took it." Kurama bowed lowly and flew off so Jin couldn't reach him.

Finding the nearest person, Jin dumped the quaffle onto Chuu who dumped it on Yusuke who dumped it to Botan. While dumping the quaffle to the grim reaper, a bludger was coming straight at him. Ducking and chasing after it to hopefully hit a few Slytherins in the bleachers with, Yusuke took his bat, whirled it in the air with a big whoop and left a clueless Botan and a quaffle lying in her laps.

"YUSUKE! What am I suppose to do with this?" Botan yelled while pointing at the quaffle.

"Shoot it into the hoop!"

Flying near one of the hoops, Botan threw as hard as she could into the round ring. Ron, who was watching carefully, took the opportunity to block and threw it to Ginny who signed up this year as a chaser for Quidditch.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Botan shook her fist at Ron. "I'll get you. And you'll regret it when you're dead!"

"It's part of the rules." Harry called out, trying to save his best friend from the reaper's grasp.

"It's his job, just like Kuwabara is keeping the goal." Harry pointed at Kuwabara, who was currently saving a few balls with his face. Unfortunately for Harry, this year's chasers weren't the best, and Kuwabara's face was so fun to hit.

"And Chuu hits the bludger towards Ron who makes a great dodge by swerving to his right and missing the bloody bludger by a millimeter." Dean announced. He took up announcing after Jordan Lee left. "OOH! That has to leave a mark. As our great beaters this year for Griffindore, who weren't as quite good as Fred and George, Sean and Michael gave a great whack hitting Yusuke in the head… wait. Yusuke seems to be unharmed and now is chasing the beaters around with his bat threatening to hit them so hard where the sun doesn't shine, and then feed them to his pet phoenix after cutting them into small pieces extremely slow and… the unnaturally blue haired girl gets a shot through Ron, better luck next time buddy." Dean shakes his head while the Griffindores hiss and boos at Botan who was flying near Dean, getting ready to strangle him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNNATURAL!" Botan shook a fist at him and promised him a death threat.

"Umm… I meant the natural blue haired beauty that is so stunning and radiant that I must not interact with…" Dean gave an audible gulp.

'Hn, this is a waste of my time' Hiei snorted as he overlooked the crowd. Scanning the crowds for Yukina and Yusuke's girlfriend, Hiei spotted Yukina cheering on both teams with vigor. Behind her were Malfoy and his gang whispering suspiciously.

"AND HARRY HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" Dean announced as Hiei's head swerved and narrowed his eyes as he found Harry flying at high speed at a little golden ball. The Griffindores let out some groans as Dean shouting to the world.

Racing towards the snitch and Harry, Hiei started to smirk. He looses to no one, even if the guy is a stupid boy who's going to save the ningen world.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted Yukina cheering for him louder than ever, behind her Malfoy and his little annoying henchmen crept up and mouthed three while pushing Yukina over the balcony.

Heading straight for the ground, Yukina screamed a loud piercing yell. Like it was slow motion, all anyone could do was watch. Kuwabara, who was too busy with the chasers, turned to the shriek and was petrified with shock.

"YUKINA!" Hiei yelled while racing to her.

(I was going to end it here, but I think it's a bit too short then, and you'd hate me for that! ;;; )

As Kuwabara snapped out of his daze, he started to race towards Yukina at the same time as Hiei.

"No, stop Kuwabara. Let Hiei handle this." Kurama said, never taking his eyes off of Yukina and Hiei.

Catching her with one arm, Hiei propped her side straddle in front of him and deposited her into a different bleacher away from Malfoy.

"Oh, thank you Hiei." Yukina bowed in confusion. Usually Hiei was cold and didn't really care about anyone else, but then why did he save her? Unless he was…

"AND HARRY CATCHES THE SNITCH!" Dean shouts over the roars of the crowds. "GRINFFINDORE WINS THE MATCH!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"No one blames you Hiei." Kurama said in the common room.

"Yeah, no one blames you that you would save your si-" Yusuke stopped while glancing at Kuwabara. "Um.. I meant your teammate's girlfriend." Yusuke gave a fake laugh while slapping the back of Hiei's back.

As they kept on chatting on how it wasn't Hiei's fault, a first year came barging through the common room portrait with rude comments from the fat lady following him.

"Professor… Genkai… wants you." The first year panted with sweat breaking out everywhere on his forehead.

"Thanks kid, we'll take care of the hag from here." Yusuke replied as everyone got up to see the 'hag'.

"Do-does this mean I won't have to have my leg amputated?" The first year trembled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"HEY! GRANDMA! WE'RE HERE!" Yusuke kicked the door open. "Whadda ya want?"

Peering through the door, Kurama found Genkai and a lamp in the middle of the floor with Harry, Hermione, and Ron staring at the lamp intensely.

"About time you came." Genkai said gruffly. "Now come here before I drag your lazy asses around."

"Why did you call us Professor Genkai?" Kurama asked politely.

"We're going to Grimmald through a porkey. Don't ask questions yet dimwit." Genkai said quickly before Yusuke could even get a 'Hey' in there. "A porkey is a transporter and we need to do something that isn't safe here."

"Isn't safe? But Hogwarts is the safest place you can find professor." Hermione interjected.

Glaring at the girl for interrupting her with questions, Genkai cleared her throat. "As I was about to say, we need to protect the students from us. I have a little theory I want to test out that might be hazardous to us all." Genkai spoke calmly.

"Yo!" Koenma popped his head with Botan leaning over him. "We're coming along. I can't have my team running around without me." Koenma grinned.

"Aww… Shove it pacifier breath. Let's just get this over with." Yusuke walked up next to the boot. "So how do we get on this transporter thing? Jump on it?"

"No idiot. You touch it." Genkai snapped while rubbing her temples slowly.

"Like this?" Yusuke poked the boot with an index finger cautiously. Feeling a pull from his navel he started to turn green. "Ugh." He said while disappearing.

"The bludger disappeared!" Chuu was in hysteria, "I didn't even get to fight 'im properly!"

"Interesting." Touya observed the porkey while trying to avoid physical contact.

"Oh shut up and just touch the damn thing." Genkai said while shoving everyone near it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"About time you came." Yusuke was holding his hands to his ears while grimacing. "Looks like someone taped up the old hag again."

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS! YOU DARE DISGRACE MY HOUSE EVEN MORE BY STANDING HERE! GET OUT! GET OUUUUTTTT!" The portrait was shaking with rage as a small elf in rags was next to it smirking.

"LOOK LADY! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT WHO YOU ARE. BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO KEEP SCREAMING! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SCREAM ABOUT!" Yusuke threatened with one of his fists shaking at her and the other hand at his ear.

"Yusuke, that didn't even make sense." Kurama knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well… it sounded a lot better in my head." Yusuke gave a shrug while tugging at the portrait's curtains. "What the hell is this thing?" Yusuke gave Kreacher a nudge with his foot and loomed over him with curiosity.

"Stupid mudblood. Defiling precious master's house." Kreacher shrank back into a corner while muttering about disgracing the master.

"HEY! YOU STUPID DEFORMED… THING!" Yusuke started to yell.

"Ooh good comeback Urameshi." Kuwabara cut in.

"SHUT UP KUWABARA! AND YOU, WHAT ARE YOU AND GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

"He's an elf, his name is Kreacher. He worked for the Blacks." Harry said not wanting blood on the carpet.

"Stop dawdling and get to the living room." Genkai barked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"soo… why the hell are we here?" Yusuke asked.

"We're going to test a little theory out." Genkai replied.

"Harry, stand there, while you stand at the opposite side dimwit." Genkai pointed at the spots as Harry hurried to one. "Usually when you use the spell Experiallmus(is that how you spell it?), the spell reaches out for the most powerful magic source. In your case, a wand." Genkai said, nodding towards Harry. "But with a demon, it's different. So try the spell on Yusuke."

Harry nodded and yelled "EXPERIALLMUS!" while pointing at Yusuke.

It all happened so fast, yet Kuwabara's eyes never took off of Yusuke. Even after he fell down and everyone rushed towards his side. Kuwabara felt like he was paralyzed.

"Yusuke, Yusuke are you alright? Yusuke?" Kurama shook him gently, afraid of harming him. "Yusuke, I see Keiko in her undergarments!" Kurama pointed randomly. "Genkai, this is bad if Yusuke won't react to Keiko…"

Taking Harry by his clothes, Kuwabara lifted Harry up to his face. "What the hell did you do?"

"I-I don't know." Harry replied looking nervous. "I just said the spell, it should have taken his wand…"

"If Yusuke is dead…" Kuwabara snarled.

"We will have to make sure you follow his path." Kurama took a rose out from behind his hair.

"We don't care if you're the savior to mankind." Hiei took his sword out.

"We will avenge Yusuke no matter what." Kurama finished while transforming his rose into a whip.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N:

I'm so bad! I don't hate Harry or Ginny or whoever… I just prefer to show off Yusuke and the gang more… I'm sorry if it displeases you. Just review me or something about how bad it is and I'll try and change it. But don't worry, Harry won't die… or will he?

Heh heh heh.

Quote of the Day:

Yusuke: Tell you what: Give up now, and I'll only rip out ONE of your lungs.

Suzaku: And if I refuse?

Yusuke: Then hold your stinkin' breath.

Sorry for not updating much…


	10. I NEED YOUR OPINION KARASU OR NO KARASU?

I usually don't do author notes cuz they're really boring but I have an important question. Should I add in Karasu or not? Need feedback people! i can't update the next chapter without knowing!


	11. More theories and food

HEY! Thanks for all the reviews… I was pretty surprised by how quickly you guys respond… and umm… kahuffstix, if I'm going to add Karasu into the story, I'm going to make him bad. Cuz it doesn't seem right to add him as a good guy… but the problem is that I don't like him vv … oh well anyways… ON WITH THE FANFIC!

Quote of the Day:

"Kurama's rose whip must be ten feet long. Where does he stash it? All the ways I can think of soud kind of painful…"

-Kuwabara

Last time on YuYuHakusho crossover Harry Potter:

"If Yusuke is dead…" Kuwabara snarled.

"We will have to make sure you follow his path." Kurama took a rose out from behind his hair.

"We don't care if you're the savior to mankind." Hiei took his sword out.

"We will avenge Yusuke no matter what." Kurama finished while transforming his rose into a whip.

"Put your toys away. Yusuke is unconscious, that's all." Genkai said. "Now help me drag this dunce onto the couch." She said while directing Rinku and Jin helped move the unconscious Yusuke onto a nearby couch.

"I'm sorry Harry for our disrespect." Kurama said bowing. "We just can't lose Yusuke again…"

"It's alright." Harry replied still a bit shaken up.

"Ughh… What happened?" Yusuke started to get up from the couch. "I got a major headache."

"Yeah Master Genkai. Why did Yusuke fall like that?" Kuwabara sat next to Yusuke and looked up at Genkai for an answer.

"Because boys, when you use the spell experiallmus, the spell searches for the nearest magic source-" "We already know that." Yusuke interrupted.

"Let me finish you ass." Genkai glared, trying to finish her theory. "Since we don't have wand, but we have spirit and demon energy, the spell tries to take the energy out of the body and into the master's hand. But because the energy isn't in a solid form, the master can't grasp the energy. So the spell keeps on sucking the energy out until it has a solid form or if all the energy is sucked out of the body so there isn't anything left. It'll suck everything out, even the soul." Genkai said looking at Yusuke and Harry.

"Master Genkai, if your theory is true then why didn't Yusuke's soul get sucked out?" Kurama asked perplexed.

"It didn't get sucked out because, it's mostly harmful against low classed demons like 'C' and 'D' classed. This is why I tried it on Yusuke." Genkai replied with shouts of protest from Yusuke in the back. "Since some spells react differently with demons as with humans, being hit by a spell may be crucial."

"So what about the killing curse?" Ron piped up. "Will it kill demons too?"

"I'm not sure." Genkai replied. "Exposing demons to the curse might kill lower classed demons, but since 'A' classed and 'S' classed demons are more powerful than a mere spell… It will turn out differently. For now we have to just get back to Hogwarts…"

"YEAH! Dinner here we come! I'm so hungry I could eat a meal the size of a horse!" Kuwabara punched his fist in the air and gave a big whoop.

"Oh please. You are the size of a horse." Yusuke retorted sarcastically.

"HEY! SHUT UP URAMESHI! AT LEAST I'M NOT A WUSS LIKE YOU!"

"OH YEAH? I BET I COULD POUND YOU TO THE MOON!"

"Now now, lets not fight."

"STAY OUTTA THIS KURAMA! ME AND KUWABARA GOT A LITTLE SCORE TO SETTLE!"

"YEAH FOX!"

"Yusuke, it's Kuwabara and I, not me and Kuwabara."

"WHAT ARE YOU? MY MOTHER?"

Shaking her head, Genkai lead the team out of the room and into the hall where the porkey laid. 'This is going to be a long night.'

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"FOOD FIGHT!" Yusuke yelled during the middle of dinner. His day wasn't that great. First he got hit by a bludger in the head, some freaky dementor things came and terrorized the school, they lost the quidditch game, he got knocked unconscious from the spell, and so to make it all up, Yusuke decided to have some messy fun…

Who would have thought that Hiei would be caught in the middle of a stupid human's game. After Yusuke jumped on a table with mashed potatoes in one hand and a bowl of peas in another, he started to throw chunks of disgusting food at everyone he could aim for. As everyone started to overturn tables and get more food for ammo, the rest was chaos. Even the idiotic Dumbledore joined in the fun while plucking off food from his beard and plopping it in his mouth once in a while. The only sane ones were Genkai… and him. They stood by a dark corner avoiding all food that passes by. He'd usually dart outside, but Yusuke threw a table in the path of the door and made some puny first years stand guard and make sure no one escaped.

'Aren't you having fun?' Kurama's voice popped into his head.

'Damn fox. Do I look like I'm having fun?' Hiei snarled in his head.

'Yes.' Kurama gave him a sly look and went back to throwing food at the Slytherin.

"Good idea Kurama!" Yusuke snuck next to Kurama with some pie in one hand and unidentified disgusting slime dripping down the other. Leaping from behind the fort a.k.a. the Griffindore's table, Yusuke pointed at the Slytherins and yelled "GET 'EM!" and threw the big glob of unidentified slime straight at Malfoy's face. "BULLSEYE!" Yusuke yelled as Harry gave him a high five.

Trying to sneak off, the Slytherins made a break for the entrance to the great hall as the other three houses and even the teachers aimed for the Slytherins.

"HALT!" A small first year stopped them with one hand raised. "I cannot permit you to flee from this important battle of exquisite and delicious cuisine. It would be wasted on-"

"Shut up and get your bloody arse out of the way!" Malfoy shoved the tiny obnoxious first year out of the way and opened the doors.

"Now ya can't leave yet! We 'aven't 'ad dessert!" Jin said behind him and stuffed ice cold ice cream down his shirt. "There ya go!"

Apple sauce were everywhere because of Jin the Wind Master. Bowing again repeatedly, Jin gave a big grin and a flirty smile to all the girls.

"That was great Jin!" Yusuke came and gave a slap on the back almost knocking Jin to the ground from the pressure… "I'm a bit tired now… I think I'll hit the hay." Yusuke yawned leaving the mess to clean up for the poor students.

"Wait… Yusuke…" Harry called out to the teen who was more interested in sleeping then helping them clean up. Sighing, Harry took a broom from Professor McGonagall and started to sweep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Unbelievable. That boy hasn't grown up since he was four!" Keiko growled next to Harry.

"You knew him since four years old?" Hermione asked while sweeping some pumpkin pie next to her foot.

"Yeah, he used to be such a loner. But then he made his first friend Kuwabara." Keiko smiled while getting lost in her memories.

"Yeah, we used to get into so many fights." Kuwabara interjected. "Then we went and met Kurama, Hiei and fought against those guys." Kuwabara pointed at Jin, Chuu, Rinku, and the rest who were sweeping up the corners and the ceilings.

Dumbledore tapped his shoulder. "Harry, if you can gather everyone into my office, we're going to investigate what the letter says."

"Alright Professor. We'll round everyone up immediately." Harry nodded and went off to find Yusuke as Ron and Hermione told Professor Genkai to meet them in Dumbledore's office.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As everyone filed through the door awing at his office, Dumbledore gave a big smile. He watched Harry grow up as a boy, ever since he was little. He even remembered Lily and James, the Marauders, the time Voldemort rose up and how James and Lily were killed, to when Harry first came to Hogwarts. All the adventures he took with his friends, battling Voldemort braver than any man… A mere boy took on a strong leader of rebellion and will again. He wished that Harry didn't have to go through all the pain and suffering. To him, Harry was a son that he wished he could have, to see that boy go through the troubles of the dark times ahead, was terrifying yet amazing.

"Yes yes please come in." Dumbledore nodded as everyone came round his desk and some sat on the chairs and as Jin floated in the air. "Anyone care for a lemon drop?"

"Ooh, can I have one?" Kuwabara plucked one from Dumbledore's bowl. "heh, Yukina would you like one?"

"Why I'd be delighted Kuwabara." Yukina took one too.

Dumbledore gave a huge grin at Kuwabara, whenever someone came to his office, he'd offer them a lemon drop… but for some weird reason they'd decline.

"Get on with it." Yusuke stressed, eager to see what was in the letter.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore took his time opening the letter and read it. Passing it to Genkai, he had an unusual grim face that you hardly ever see on his face. REALLY, he's always smiling…

"It's worse than we thought." Genkai said with a stony face and dropped the letter on the desk. As everyone bent over to read it, it read:

_Do you think I would come unprepared? You fools! I know all about the Spirit World. You can say a little bird told me all about your foolish bodyguard's secrets. Even your weaknesses!_

But the worst thing was that it was written in bright red blood.

"It's not demon's blood either." Yusuke frowned.

"How horrible…" Keiko (I forgot she was there…) burst into tears. And as Yukina tried to comfort her, she also started to cry.

"Now now, Botan took her handkerchief out of her pocket and went to soothe them both while trying to pick up the precious jewels from Yukina's tears.

Growling, Hiei took off out an open window as everyone else trampled down the stairs is a worse mood than before.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lounging around the common room while Harry and Ron were being scolded by Hermione, Yusuke came up with an idea.

"Hey guys, let's go pull some pranks." He said all pumped up.

"Nuh-uh." Kurama wagged a finger at him while still reading his book. "Genkai would kill you. And if you're still alive, then Keiko will have a go." He said lifting his head to Yusuke.

"…I hate to say it, but you're right Kurama." Yusuke slouched some more in utter defeat. "I'm hungry, isn't there a kitchen or something here?" He complained out loud.

"Well… there is a kitchen… but…" Ron started.

"Then let's go!" Yusuke jumped up and grabbed Kurama by the arm. "Let's go Kurama!"

"Hey! I'm going too!" Kuwabara shouted. "Anybody else coming?" As the rest of the team shook their heads, he shrugged his shoulders and started to catch up with Yusuke and Kurama.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

With Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the lead, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara started to bicker in the back. Actually, Yusuke and Kuwabara bickered while Kurama was trying to squeeze between them to separate them.

"Nuh-uh! The Spirit Sword is way better." Kuwabara declared as Yusuke made a face.

"Oh please, the Spirit Gun is better. Which would win Kurama, the stupid sword or the gun?" Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to Kurama.

"Well… I think they're both great weapons." Kurama wavered uncertainly.

"We're here." Harry announced as Kurama sighed in relief as Ron tickled the pear.

"Mister Potter!" Dobby scuttled towards them as the rest of the elves followed his lead. "And Mister Potter's friends came too!" Dobby announced.

"Ew… it's those mutant elves." Yusuke muttered to Kuwabara who burst out in laughters.

"Can we get you anything Mister Potter?" Dobby bowed.

"Er… yes Dobby, can we have some sandwiches?"

"Of course Mister Potter." Dobby and the rest of the elves scuttled towards the ovens.

"Come on guys, pull up a chair." Ron announced as he flopped into one of the wooden chairs.

"Oh, there's a dance on Halloween. Are you guys going?" Hermione asked.

"I believe we shall be watching for suspicious activities there. Enemies come at the most unexpected times." Kurama smiled gently towards her making Hermione blush… and Ron snort.

"Ah, I think I'll go. If Keiko's there that is…" Yusuke drifted off as Kuwabara started to snicker with Kurama.

"Yeah Urameshi, then you'll be kissing all night long eh?" Kuwabara started to make noises with his lips puckered like a fish.

"Oh shut up you idiot!" Yusuke pounced. "And you'll be with your precious Yukina right?" He muttered as he pounded Kuwabara until Kuwabara didn't even look human anymore.

"Surely you'd let him off with a warning right Yusuke?" Kurama started to give a nervous chuckle.

"You're too soft Kurama."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Did the message get delivered?"

"Yes, Tom. And what about our agreement?"

"I shall give you control over demon world and Yusuke's head. Karasu." Voldemort chuckled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

So I'm done! Sorry for the long update… but I was busy with school curse you O foolish academia! That will get me far in life! Yes yes… I know. Karasu is evil. But this is my show. BWAHAHAHAHAH and if you want to complain. Complain. I don't care. I'm sick of karasu being good. He's like a saiyan in Dragon Ball Z but more evil and a masochist. (but this is me voicing my own opinions.)

Quote of the Day:

"Gah! He really is a fox-thing!... and to think I let him near my kitten…" – Kuwabara.


	12. Big Birds and Trouble

I know that Inwe Nolatari is right. And I'm so sorry… for the late update. But my computer had a huge malfunction… grr… so I shall change the yusuke's head to kurama's… oops.

Quote of the Day:

"HELP! I'm in a truck full of psychic cannibals!" -Kuwabara

(I'm too lazy to see if it's the exact wordings. It's five in the morning. Please…"

Last time on Yuyuhakusho crossover Harry Potter:

"Did the message get delivered?"

"Yes, Tom. And what about our agreement?"

"I shall give you control over demon world and **Kurama**'s(edited!) head. Karasu." Voldemort chuckled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"No!" Harry shot up out of his bed. "ugh…" Harry hissed while clutching his head in his hands.

"Harry?" Ron groaned from underneath a bundle of blankets and some clothes. "It's three in the morning."

"Oh… um. Sorry, I thought there were some spiders on the wall." Harry gave a weak chuckle.

"Where! Get 'em away!" Ron scrambled and stood on his bed looking around frantically.

"uh… I squashed them." Harry reassured Ron. Who in relief flopped back into bed and asleep in a few seconds.

"You know he's worried for you." Red eyes glinted next to the open window. Startled, Harry leaped out of his bed… or tried. As he leaped his feet got tangled in his covers resulting in a big crash.

"Hn. You're as ungraceful as the oaf." Hiei snorted.

"You startled me." Harry shot back.

"Do you think that Voldemort will come with a parade?" Hiei snapped.

"Then teach me." Harry persuaded.

"No. I'm not going to waste more time on you worthless human lives. Get someone else to teach you." Hiei jumped out of the window and into the shadows snorting as he went.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sighing for the fifth time Yusuke looked across the table at Kurama and gave another heavy sigh. It was breakfast time and he already gobbled down his food in under five minutes flat. Bored out of his mind he looked at Kurama longing to pick a fight with him. Sigh.

"Yes Yusuke?" Kurama put down the Daily Prophet. "Would you like to say anything?" Kurama asked as Yusuke sighed a melancholy one this time.

"I'm bored." Yusuke whined in a nasally pitch.

"Why don't you ask Kuwabara to entertain you?" Kurama pointed out.

"He's making a fool of himself over Yukina." Yusuke gave a nod with his head to the big doofus who was trying to make a joke and was failing miserably.

"How about Chu and Jin?" Kurama said while looking for them in the Great Hall.

"Busy playing with the quidditch team." Yusuke mumbled.

"Maybe you can help Hagrid, I hear he wants to introduce Puu." Kurama smirked. "We will come first thing in the morning, with the _Slytherins_." Kurama emphasized. Catching on, Yusuke hopped over to Hagrid to talk. Chuckling Kurama went back to the Daily Prophet while shaking his head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Alrigh' let's geh goin'" Hagrid shouted at the seventh years. "Today we 'ave a great treat, Yusuke's agreed ta' show ya Puu."

As Yusuke came up to explain about how Puu became to be, Hiei quietly flitted next to Kurama. "We have a lead on who our mysterious Voldemort's right hand man is." Hiei murmured quietly and disappeared.

"Now you can see Puu, PUU!" Yusuke yelled as a big blue phoenix flew out of the sky and next to Yusuke. "Puu…" Puu purred as Yusuke patted his head. "Now who wants to touch him?"

"I will." Harry stepped up nervously and whispered low to Yusuke, "what do I do now?"

"Just pet him. He already likes you." Yusuke reassured Harry and gave him a small push towards Puu. Cautiously, Harry took his hand near the black tuffs of hair on the large phoenix and started to awkwardly pet him.

"Puu…" Puu purred while nuzzling his hand. Puu bent his head and scooped Harry up between his legs and took off the ground cooing. Flying for about five minutes with Harry spreading his arms out feeling the powerful phoenix beneath him, he breathed in some fresh air while relaxing for maybe the first time that year.

"Now if you die by mistake and you have a egg and you accidentally throw it in a fire or something to help someone you care about then you'll get something like Puu… if it doesn't eat you that is…" Yusuke explained as Harry slid off of Puu when it reached the ground.

"Will it be like Puu when it hatches?" Some Griffindore asked in the back.

"No. I have no clue how big it was but Puu was pretty small too before." Yusuke explained. "Remember, it shows your innards, your true self."

"So I guess everyone's egg would be like a stupid fluffy bird eh?" a Slytherin drawled in the back.

"Why don't you come up here Malfoy?" Yusuke glared as Malfoy sauntered up towards the big phoenix.

"What now?" Malfoy sneered. Pushing and nudging him towards Puu, Yusuke took a couple steps back. Puu made an angry noise and started to nip Malfoys' hair.

"Argh! Gerrit offa me!" Malfoy muffled as he tried to whack the bird while stumbling back and fell on his butt.

Smirking, Yusuke told the class, "dismissed."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kurama walked across the foggy campus early the next morning. His mother was worried for a bit when he broke out the news of going to a boarding school. But telling her it looked good for college, she hesitantly agreed.

'What's that.' Kurama mused as he saw a tree all by itself. "Are you a loner?" Kurama murmured while touching the tree gently. Hearing the moans of pain and displacement from the tree, Kurama started to stroke a branch.

"Mr. Kurama, it's dangerous standing next to the Whomping Willow." Mrs. McGonagall called out a few feet away from the dangerous tree.

"It's fine. I can handle it Mrs. McGonagall." Kurama bowed respectfully and touched the tree one last time before departing for breakfast.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled over the mass of students chattering away in the Great Hall. "I almost forgot, did you find your brother?" Kuwabara lowered his voice to a whisper as he sat next to her.

"No Kazuma. But I'm sure he'll show up someday." Yukina smiled gently at Kuwabara for a minute before focusing on eating her eggs again.

"Yeah, don't you think Yukina's brother should show up sometime Hiei?" Yusuke nudged Hiei's foot under the table as he sat down across from Hiei and next to Kuwabara.

"Hmph, and why should I care?" Hiei turned away with a faint blush across his face.

"Hey! Everyone should care. I mean who does the guy think he is? Leaving poor Yukina to fend for herself?" Kuwabara shot.

"You're as dumb as a rock." Yusuke muttered and went back to gobbling and spitting up food.

Glaring at Kuwabara, Hiei turned away sulking.

"Hiei, did you really find my brother in the demon world?" Yukina asked him softly.

Hiei's cold eyes softened as he looked at his younger sister. "He'll come to you when he's ready." Hiei replied as Kurama came to sit down next to him.

"There's a very lonely tree out there." Kurama pointed outside, talking to Hermione. "Do you know why it grows by itself? The willow seems pretty sad."

"You touched the Whomping Willow and came out unscathed?" Hermione's eyes bulged as she involuntarily scooted nearer to Harry. "No one can touch the tree and get out alive. Or even look a bit battered up…"

"Oh yes, I'm like that with plants. I heal not harm." Kurama smiled coyly. "Plants and I were friends for a really long time."

"Oh yeah… I remember." Ron said after swallowing his food. "You have the green thumb." He nodded his head vigorously.

Kuwabara suddenly shouted out, "Yukinaaaa!" Kuwabara yelled when she was right next to him anyways, "want to see me put a whole turkey in my mouth?"

"No tact." Yusuke muttered to himself while chewing slowly, "none at all."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ugh" Harry hissed while holding his head. Waking up at the middle of the night from his forehead wasn't unusual for him. And tonight wasn't any different.

"You might want to see Dumbledore about that." Kurama whispered while reading with his lamp on. "Would you like me to wake Ron up?"

"No, its fine, I'll just go to Dumbledore alone. We shouldn't wake him from his maroon sweaters." Harry gave a small grin as the red headed Weasley tossed and turned while moaning about the maroon sweaters out to choke him.

"I'll go with you then." Kurama put on a robe as they crept past the other three boys all snoring loudly. Yusuke had both legs hanging out of the bed, while Kuwabara rolled off sometime that night and was currently sleeping on the floor. Ron somehow had his feet on the pillow and his head hanging out at the bottom of the bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hmm…" Dumbledore said slowly. "Would you like to have his thoughts completely out of your head?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes." Harry replied confidently. "I'm sick of him."

"Professor Dumbledore, if I can intervene." Kurama stepped up politely. "What do you see in those visions?"

"Well, I see Voldemort and this man. I've never seen this kind of man, sometimes his hair is black, and sometimes it's blonde." Kurama paled a little but motioned Harry to continue. "He talks about having someone's head. I never catch the name but he gets to take over a world. I think it's called the demon world. And the guy was obsessed with the hair. Saying it couldn't be hurt or something." Harry's forehead scrunched up as he tried to remember the rest of the little details.

"I know who it is." Kurama whispered quietly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Potter, see me after class. Everyone else get out." Genkai said the next day.

"Yes Professor?"

"Something's on your mind eh?"

"Um.. yes." Harry fidgeted, "I need to learn to be as powerful as Yusuke."

"No. You would die from the training that Yusuke's gone through." Genkai moved some papers around her desk and sat down looking up at him.

"Please Genkai, I need to learn more. I cannot only rely on a few spells." Harry tried to reason with her.

"No. I can't help you." Genkai looked away.

"Yeah, but maybe I can." Yusuke came out of Genkai's office and walked next to her. "I'll teach you a few tricks when you're up against demons."

"Yusuke may be able to teach you things I cannot." Genkai said and walked out for lunch.

"Yusuke, can I ask one question?" Harry looked up at the teenager. "Why won't Genkai teach me?"

"I'm not sure really. She always said that she'd only take on one apprentice and I guess the training is too hard for you." Yusuke shrugged with his hands behind his head. "Anyways you don't want to train from her, its hell." He involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

"Eh? What did she make you do?"

"Well, I balanced on needles with one finger, I slept with snakes, got locked up in a cave for two weeks, and I also had to jump up mountains with two tons of weight on each leg…" Yusuke paused for a minute trying to remember the rest. "Oh yeah, don't ever take her tests… it'll kill you. I just got lucky."

"Oh, okay."

"So want to go get lunch? We'll practice afterwards." Yusuke started to run to the Great Hall.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yusuke!" A tall man with a blue sucker in his mouth started to walk down from the door of the Great Hall as all the students became silent. A blue ogre followed him in a leopard loincloth. "Yusuke!" The man yelled again.

"Yusuke, who's he?" Harry leaned over the table, whispering.

"A brat." He replied while standing up to greet the man with the sucker. "Koenma, what do you want?"

"Always to the point as usual. I need to talk to you." Koenma nodded towards the others. "Dumbledore, I hope you don't mind if I use your office." Koenma started to walk out of the room.

"Excuse us." Kurama started to rise and follow Koenma.

"Harry, you might want to tag along." Genkai rose from the table and walked out stiffly.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"It turns out Karasu has somehow been alive when you tried to kill him in the tournament Kurama." Koenma stated. "Voldemort has made an alliance with him. To make him king of the Demon World."

"So Kurama'll kick his ass again." Yusuke shrugged.

"It's not that simple. Turns out Karasu has some powerful friends in the high classes. He's recruiting A class and S class demons." Koenma furrowed his eyebrows in worry and stress.

"How did Karasu convince the demons to work for him?"

"Good point Kurama, I'm not quite sure what the deal is, but I'm sure it's not the best. Maybe full access to the human world. But either way I need Chuu, Jin and the rest to come back and make some alliances with the demons, I'm sure King Enkai wouldn't mind teaming up with us. But on the meanwhile, Yusuke, you'll have to be on your toes. Botan I want a full report on the defense in this place."

"Prince Koenma, this is the safest haven on earth." Professor McGonnagall butted in. "No demon could possibly come barging through."

"What about the creepy forest?" Kuwabara pointed out.

"That's why I need Botan to take a look. Also reason with the creatures in the forest, they might be of use." Koenma directed.

"Um, I have a suggestion." Harry piped up quietly. "How about training some of the students to fight? Maybe without their wands or something. It'll help them when they might fight." He took a corner of his robe while fingering it while talking.

"Sure what the heck." Koenma said while waving his hands in the air. "But I got to go prepare things back at home. I'll come back later, but I'll take Jin and everyone else with me." Koenma opened a portal and walked through.

"I hate bearers of bad news. I should have just shoved my arm down his throat." Yusuke murmured while trying to think of the best possible way to kill Koenma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Okay.. I'm finally finished… it took forever to get this done. Too much finals, then we went to Europe and blah blah blah. Anyways I'm done! WHOO!

Quote of the Day:

Hiei: Harness your own power if you hope to beat him. If you take anything from our scrimmage take that. So go. Save the human world. Or don't. I don't really care. Either way I'm fine with the outcome.  
_yusuke starts laughing_  
Hiei: What's so funny?  
Yusuke Urameshi: Your so full of crap! 'I don't care' You've been rooting for me. You did this to help me survive. I told everyone that you'd come back to resucue us when we needed you must you big softie, or should I say little softie.  
Hiei: I should have slit his throat when I had the chance.


	13. Training Amateurs

Okay. I'm going to try and finish this fanfiction up over the summer. Hopefully. If I'm not fooling around. ;;; anyways. I'm being killed about my report card so hopefully that turns out better than I expect.

Quote of the Day:

(Talking about fighting Bui)

Kuwabara: I can take this guy, look at these guns right here.

Koenma: Do you want to be buried in that or something decent?

Kuwabara: HEY! Now that you're my height junior let me tell you something.

Koenma: So do you want a grave or a tombstone?

Kuwabara yells while Koenma starts to snicker in the background while Yusuke and Hiei chat and Hiei goes to fight Bui

Kuwabara: Hey, I thought I was going to fight him…

Koenma: How about burial flowers, do you like roses?

(this is from the top of my head so the whole quote might not be perfect.)

Last time on YuYuHakusho crossover Harry Potter:

"Sure what the heck." Koenma said while waving his hands in the air. "But I got to go prepare things back at home. I'll come back later, but I'll take Jin and everyone else with me." Koenma opened a portal and walked through.

"I hate bearers of bad news. I should have just shoved my arm down his throat." Yusuke murmured while trying to think of the best possible way to kill Koenma.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Okay, so what I'm going to teach you are basic things you need in life." Yusuke told Harry. They woke up early before breakfast and went down near the quidditch field to train.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Like how to beat a guy up."

"Um… didn't you say this will be useful in life? How?"

"Well you can beat up some kid for some lunch money…" Yusuke joked, but seeing Harry's startled face, reassured him that's not the real reason. "When your wand is taken away you wizards have no more offense or even defense." Yusuke explained, "A fighter always falls back to his body to protect him. You can also use this as a defense against muggles. Since you're not allowed to use magic on them."

"Okay, so let's get started."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Yawning, Kuwabara looked out the window of the Griffindore common room.

'Hey, Urameshi and Harry are out there, I'd better go too.' Kuwabara mumbled while stumbling out half awake and half naked until he realized in the Great Hall he was wearing only one pair of boxers.

"Better get some clothes on first." Kuwabara ran up the stairs.

"Urameshi, I knew you would beat up on some poor defenseless guy." Kuwabara shook his head.

"Why don't I beat you up!" Yusuke started to give Kuwabara a mega wedgie.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So you're learning to not use your wand?" Kuwabara asked after being filled out why Yusuke and Harry were out in the field. "Well you know, my spirit sword is better than fists." Kuwabara boasted while showing his yellow energy sword off. "HEY! Maybe you can do this with your wand." Kuwabara pointed eagerly to Harry's wand.

"For once, you got a hell of a great idea, Kuwabara." Yusuke slapped his friend on the back.

"Why thank yo- WAIT! URAMESHI!" Kuwabara started to fight with Yusuke who started to punch back.

Harry sighed he could tell this was going to be a long day full of surprising migraines.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Genkai was peacefully marking 'F's when three misbehaving dimwits bursts through her door and run up to her desk and babble like monkeys. "Shut up." Genkai said, not even looking up. As they quieted down, she looked up and raised a brow. "Now what the hell are you idiots doing bothering me?"

"Professor, Yusuke and Kuwabara were training me and Kuwabara thought of something." Harry nodded towards Kuwabara who started to speak.

"Genkai, is there a way to harden Harry's wand enough to use it like a sword?"

"There is, like how you first used your spirit sword from the base of another fighter's sword and used some of the energy. You can do the same with Harry's wand. But he might not have enough energy to form a sword out of nothing like you do Kuwabara. Wizards and witches depended on wands for so long that most cannot convert energy out of thin air anymore." Genkai concluded as the rest stood trying to soak up all the information.

"So what can I do?" Harry asked furrowing his brows together trying to concentrate.

"You can harden your sword to make it more invincible. Then you can also use it as a sword while jinxing someone or something." Genkai waved them off as a 'I'm done explaining go ask someone else now'.

"Let's go ask Kurama." Yusuke whispered.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Three bodies slumped together on the Griffindore bench while the rest of the students in the Great Hall ate breakfast.

"I wonder how late they were up last night fooling around." Keiko tsked while Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Actually, they were training this morning." Kurama grinned while looking at Harry, Yusuke, and Kuwabara snoring loudly while leaning on one another.

"Oh yes. Now I remember, since Jin and everyone else is gone, I'm looking around the castle now." Botan snapped her fingers, "And this morning I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara teaching Harry how to fight."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Yukina asked with concern and doubt.

"Nah." Everyone replied.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Lord Voldemort, I'm told that the pesky detective found out about Master Karasu." Lucius Malfoy bowed.

"And how did they find out Lucius? I think I smell a rat." Voldemort hissed and Peter Pettigrew who stood on his left side winced.

"Voldemort… let's not be hasty." Karasu gave a grin. "They don't know about my 'friend'." Karasu gave a low laugh as his 'friend' came up to greet Voldemort.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"So concentrate on making my wand hard." Harry glared at his wand as if challenging the wand itself.

"You know, the whole making my wand harden sounds like a nasty joke." Yusuke gave a toothy grin at Kuwabara who caught on to the perverted pun.

"Ugh boys." Keiko muttered as the other girls silently agreed that boys were just disgusting. They came out to watch the training but nothing really seemed to happen. Except that Harry was looking cross-eyed at his wand.

"Why don't we do something interesting?" Botan asked.

"Like what?"

"Um… er… well." Botan stuttered.

"Give it up Botan." Shizuru reached for a cigarette.

"Well, at least we can see Yusuke beat up Kuwabara." Botan gave a long sigh.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"You may come in." Dumbledore answered as Harry came up the stairs and to his desk.

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore, may I have permission to start up D.A. again? To train students to fight against Voldemort?"

"My my it's Potter." The painting behind Dumbledore sneered.

"Hush now Phineaus, (did I spell it right?) I'm sorry Harry, Phineaus gets cranky being cooped up against a wall. But I give you full access to do with the D.A. as long as you don't harm them of course." Dumbledore smiled gently while his mischievous eyes started to twinkle.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Harry ran out of the room with glee.

"I think he'll grow up to be a wonderful boy, don't you think Phineaus?"

"Bah."

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Harry, is it true you're starting up D.A. again?" Ron whispered across the table at dinner.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to help everyone defend themselves against Voldemort if they have to. Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to help us, and I'm going to ask Kurama for some tips too."

"Want us to round up some of the students who might want to join?" Ron started to reach for a slice of apple pie.

"Sure, thanks you guys." Harry started to reach for the pumpkin pie. Who doesn't love pies?

TTTTTTTTTTTT

The room of requirements was filled with students on couches or seats chattering away, waiting for the next thing. "Wow, I didn't expect this many to show up on the first day…" Harry looked at all the students. There were mostly Griffindores and Ravenclaws, but also a handful of Hufflepuff and even a few stray Slytherins. "Um… Hi, I'd like to say something." Harry motioned everyone to stop talking, "Thanks for being here, I really appreciate it, hopefully you pass on to others the materials that we are going to teach you." He motioned at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama at the word 'we'. "I'm going to help you defend yourself against others, like Voldemort." Some gasped at the name while others like Yusuke just snorted.

"Okay, I'm going to help you defend yourself when you're wandless. You might not like the idea, but if I was the bad guy the first thing I'd try to destroy or take away is your wands." Yusuke nodded.

"Yes, and I shall teach you how to harden your wand enough so you can use it like a sword or a knife to defend when spells are useless." Kurama stepped up while some girls started to swoon.

"Yeah, and I'll teach you how to use your sword." Kuwabara punched his fist in the air.

"Hn, if you let the oaf teach them, they'll all be killed." Hiei smirked.

"Hiei! You nasty little… when did you get here? And how? It took me forever trying to figure out where this place was." Yusuke gave a confused look.

"You are as usual thinking I'm in the same class as the idiot there." Hiei's third eye started to glow.

"Does that mean you're willing to help Hiei?" Kurama switched the subject before Yusuke could do some real damage.

"Hn…" Hiei flitted away.

"Aw, he'll come back some other time." Yusuke started to stretch his arms.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh man, that was the hardest thing ever." Seamus muttered on his way to the door out of the room of requirements.

"Yeah, but it was kind of interesting." Neville looked around nervously.

"Yeah, now we can take on Malfoy and beat him up." Ron gave a huge smile while dreaming of when he finally punches Malfoy.

"You shouldn't use knowledge for the wrong reasons, it just makes you as low as them." Kurama popped up behind them.

"Geez, give us a heart attack." Ron put a hand over his heart trying to breathe normally.

"Kurama's right, you can't use it for evil. It's just wrong." Hermione walked up scolding them.

"Yes mother." The boys replied simultaneously.

"Now you better get to that potions essay due Monday." Hermione started to walk ahead while the guys just rolled their eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yusuke! You got a message from Koenma." Botan floated on her oar waiting for the boy to wake up. "YUSUKE!" No such luck. "I think I see that charming young man from Hufflepuff hitting on Keiko." She peered out the window when it really was just Hiei and Kurama talking.

"WHAT? WHERE? I'll get my hands on that stupid little puff thing!" Yusuke jumped up and to the window ready to jump out and 'save' Keiko.

"Slow down Yusuke, I was just joking. Eh heh heh…" She had a nervous grin on her face, "now don't kill me yet." Yusuke just stalked towards her with an irritated expression. "Koenma asked me to get you and you weren't getting up anytime soon… so I had to resort to some drastic measures. Anyways, Keiko's fine… Shizuru's making sure she's not attracting any unwanted attention as a favor for me."

"What's all this racket about?" A hand popped up out from under Harry's bed waving sluggishly. "It's too early to talk."

"Botan woke me up so I can talk to diaper boy…" Yusuke glared at her and started to undress. With a loud eep, Botan flew out the window covering her eyes from shameful things.

"You better get to him, it's important." She called from outside with her hands still over her eyes.

"Can I come? I need to ask him something." Harry's eye peeked from under the bed.

"Sure tag along. I'm sure diaper boy doesn't mind." Yusuke started to put some gel in his hair.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Here we are." Yusuke pranced in Dumbledore's office with Harry trailing after. "Where's that idiot?"

"I'm right here Yusuke." Botan opened the silver briefcase to show a screen with Koenma in his baby form.

"That's Koenma?" Harry stared at the screen with his mouth open.

"Gah!" Koenma swiveled his chair around and moments later was a teen prince. "Yusuke, I thought Harry was at class." Koenma gave a hard glare.

"Yeah, well he wanted to talk to you about something." Yusuke gave a shrug and pushed Harry forward.

"uh, um.. sir. Well you see… I was wondering if you knew a man named Sirius." Harry stuttered.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Bwahahahaha I'm done! And faster than most of the other chapters… hmm…

Quote of the Day:

Keiko: Wait! What am I suppose to do with Yusuke here?  
Botan: Oh, you know, don't they teach you anything in health class?  
Keiko: What Do you mean Botan?  
Botan: A teenage girl alone in the woods with an sleeping teenage boy?   
Keiko: I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GIRL, BOTAN.  
Botan: I know a certain diary-reading kitten who says so otherwise. Meow


	14. Koenma and Lies

Hey! I'm so happy, it's vacation which gives me a whole lot more time with this. Heh heh heh. Everytime I see this story, I want to rip up most of the chapters and start all over again. Maybe someday I'll get to ripping it up… but I came so far and I'm too lazy anyways… but still I hate how things ended up… Anyways, enough chit-chat.. er… chit since I'm the only one chatting.

Quote of the Day:

Yusuke Urameshi: Why don't you show this young whipper snapper how it was done in the old days?  
Genkai: Gladly you patronizing jackass.

Last time on YuYuHakusho Crossover Harry Potter:

"Yeah, well he wanted to talk to you about something." Yusuke gave a shrug and pushed Harry forward.

"uh, um.. sir. Well you see… I was wondering if you knew a man named Sirius." Harry stuttered.

"Hmm…" Koenma started to shuffle around some papers, "Can't say if I remember him." Harry's face dropped. "Too many dead people to account for…" Koenma assured him. "Anyways, I'll look him up later, but for now… Ogre give me the book you found on Voldemort earlier." George the Ogre bowed and handed him a blue book. "Let's see, what the… 'the cold war started in…'" Koenma flipped to the front of the book. "COLD WARS!" Shrieking he started to hit the poor blue ogre with the thick book. "HOW COULD YOU GET THIS MIXED UP WITH VOLDEMORT! THEY DON'T EVEN RHYME!"

"But sir…" George tried to explain himself but was cut off with another shriek and more hitting.

"I guess we'll go down for breakfast." Yusuke put his hands behind his head as he walked out of the room with Harry following looking back unsure.

TTTTTTTTTTT

"He's up to something you know…" Yusuke murmured as they walked closer to the Great Hall.

"Who is?" Harry looked up at the teen before him.

"Koenma, he's hiding something. I don't know if it's just your Sirius but he's covering something up."

"So you mean that there might be a chance of Sirius being alive?"

"Who the hell is this Sirius anyways?" Yusuke stopped his tracks.

"Well, he's my godfather, and my dad's best friend. Everyone accused him of murdering my parents, but it's not him. Anyways, I helped him hide from the ministry until he was killed." He smiled fondly at the memories.

"Anyways, I don't know what Koenma's hiding but it must be serious…" Yusuke trailed off speechless as they opened the doors. Kuwabara was standing on top of the table pronouncing his love right in front of Yukina.

"God just kill me now." Yusuke smacked his forehead while groaning. Kurama had a small grin on his face, Shizuru was about to pummel her brother also with Hiei who had a murderous look on his face.

"At least it's almost time for the Halloween dance." Harry gave a sly grin while looking at Yusuke.

"Yeah I guess. Not into the whole dance though."

"Why? What don't you like about it? Don't you have someone to go with?" Harry's grin stretched even more.

"Drop it." Yusuke flopped next to Keiko and started to shovel food onto his plate.

"ARGH! I can't believe it." Hermione slammed her books onto the table and sat down with her hair disarrayed. "That Trelawney better stay away from me, she started talking about how poor I am at divinations in the middle of the hall!" She started to rip a piece of bread continually. "Just because I quit that class doesn't mean she could start insulting me in the middle of the hall." She ripped the bread into even tinier pieces. "She can't even tell a real fortune like Harry's going to die my ass." She fumed for a while as Ron and Harry scooted a bit further away.

"You know, I think trying to look into the future is stupid anyways. Everytime I would look in there, I'd find myself dead probably." Yusuke took the rest of the bread from her hands and started to munch on it.

"Yeah, you don't really have much of a future do ya Urameshi?" Kuwabara shook his head.

"Shut up." He gave Kuwabara a noogie and took his piece of bread too.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"When you hit someone, you have to curl your fist like this and punch." Yusuke tutored Harry that evening before it became too dark. Harry tried to punch swiftly in the air while keeping his balance. "Now hit me."

"What!" Harry's eyes bulged as he faltered.

"I said hit me, it won't hurt trust me. You can't hurt me, so just hit me right here." He pointed at his chest.

"But… won't it hurt a little?"

Yusuke gave a snort, "Trust me, I've been through worse. Now hit me." He said a little more impatient and demanding.

"All right but you better not cry." Harry curled his fist and started to hit Yusuke. Grunting he punched with all he had. By the time Yusuke made him stop, his fists were numb.

"See? Didn't hurt at all, in fact it kind of tickled." Harry scrunched up his nose in annoyance, being told your punches didn't hurt was sort of insulting.

"Don't worry though, I'll teach you to punch so hard you'll make Malfoy faint after one punch." He laughed at his own words enjoying them dearly.

"Yusuke, what on earth are you doing out here?" Kurama walked towards the two boys.

"Oh, I'm teaching Harry how to throw a punch." Yusuke grinned slyly, "And are you headed for the Dark Forest? Going to let your Yoko side free?"

"No, seems I'm to talk to the centaurs, Botan's too afraid and asked me to take over. We'll have to report to Koenma tomorrow." Kurama nodded towards Harry and walked on.

"Damn fox." Yusuke looked after Kurama but went back to show Harry the proper punch.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yusuke's not back." Keiko murmured sitting in one of the Griffindore's most comfy chairs.

"Keiko's worried about our hero I see." Botan plucked an ace out of Shizuru's hand while giggling. "Next time I'll make sure to have you alone with Yusuke in those broom closets." She nudged for Shizuru to help make fun of Keiko.

"Yeah kid, we'll even lock the doors for you." Shizuru plucked a two out of Yukina's hand.

"You guys! I'm not like that! I don't even care about that jerk!" Keiko blushed furiously.

"Keiko, I didn't know you can read upside down." Yukina pointed out while taking a five from Kuwabara. "Keiko started to blush even more.

"Yusuke's gone to teach Harry how to punch." He took the Queen of Spades out from Botan and groaned as he lost.

"You guys!" Keiko snapped the book shut and marched up the stairs.

"Is she okay?" Yukina looked at Keiko disappearing into her room.

"Oh she'll be fine." Botan waved her hand in disinterest.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

"Mars is certainly bright tonight." A centaur replied to Kurama. Kurama gritted his teeth in aggravation. He spent almost two hours trying to get them to agree and he had enough with these centaurs.

"Please just help us." If this didn't work, he could always have Hiei threaten them.

"Why should we help you human?" Another centaur to his right spit on the floor.

'This is going to be a long night.'

TTTTTTTTTTT

"George, have the ogres stamp for me while I'm gone." Koenma started to walk down the long corridor in the castle. And make sure my father doesn't know I'm gone. If he does, I'll spank you 100 times."

"Yes sir!" George looked at the baby fearfully.

"I'll be going now, stop your blubbering I'll be fine. I just have to talk to them, face to face." He took off on his little cloud.

TTTTTTTTTTT

An audible bam rang through the Great Hall. The students were eating lunch when Koenma started to walk in. Yusuke stood as Koenma nodded towards him and went up to the staff and whispered something in Genkai's ear.

"Wonder what they're saying…" Ron sighed while munching on a chicken.

"He said that it's an emergency." Kurama stood up along with everyone on the team.

"How'd you hear from that far away?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Lip reading, comes in handy." He walked away following Koenma who was headed towards Dumbledore's office with Genkai.

TTTTTTTTTT

"Kurama did the centaurs agree?" Koenma paced swiftly in Dumbledore's office while everyone else just stood awkwardly.

"They were very stubborn and would not help." Kurama replied.

"Make them, find anyway possible to get them to agree." Koenma looked up with worry and doubt. "No, even better, take me with you. I will have some power over those horses."

"Why the hell do we need centaurs?" Yusuke sat down on one of the chairs.

"Centaurs will help greatly, they don't like to fight, but when they do, it's good to have them on our side." He finally sat down in Dumbledore's chair, "I'll be staying here for a while I need to check on things."

"How do we know Voldemort won't attack anywhere else?" Hiei sneered.

"Harry Potter is the one he wants, and before he can conquer the world, he needs to take care of his fear first."

"But isn't that Neville guy the other choice?" Kuwabara pointed out.

"What other choice? Oh, you mean that he's the other candidate for being the 'chosen one'." Koenma nodded. "But his spirit energy isn't as powerful as Harry's and Harry seems to be the best bet."

"Well, either way, we'll have to protect them both eh?" Yusuke started to walk out. "See ya crybaby."

"I'M NOT A CRYBABY!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Class dismissed." (a.n.I almost forgot about class... hahaha)

Yawning Yusuke walked out of Genkai's classroom with the little third years, red caps were sure as hell boring. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the potions room where that long nosed professor was taking points off of Neville's poorly made potion. Guess it'd make sense, teaches you that everyone will hate you until you get good at the stupid subject.

"Yusuke!" Keiko ran up and walked with him down the hall slowly. "Are you going to the Halloween Ball?" She looked at her shoes shyly.

"I guess."

"Do you have someone to go with?" She blushed furiously.

"Eh?" He raised a brow. "You want to go with me? Sure I'll take you. Just make sure to wear a short skirt, I like these panties." He lifted her skirt up while taking a look at the cute bunny underwear.

"YUSUE YOU JERK!" An audible smack rang throughout the hallway and through some open classrooms.

Kurama shook his head in disbelief that someone would actually touch Keiko's rear. "He really got to learn."

"What did I do Keiko?" A half conscious Yusuke stumbled after Keiko as she walked out stiffly.

"You were a jerk!"

TTTTTTTTTTT

Reviewing the reports from Ayame, Koenma groaned. "How could this happen?"

Next to the report was a picture of Elder Toguro.

"How could he have escaped?"

TTTTTTTTTTT

BWAHAHAhA finally finished. Those who don't have asian parents count your blessings. I'm so busy and it's summer too! I'm so busy studying for sats and that's in a forever and a day away. Grr…

Quote of the Day:

Yusuke Urameshi: _after waking up and jumping on to the ring_ Waking up from the smell of alcohol... Can't help but feel a touch of home.  
Kurama: _thinks to himself_ After all the explosions, a stink wakes him.  
Yusuke Urameshi: _yells really loud and with a smile_ Hey all you stupid demons! I've been trying to sleep through you clever trash-talk long enough and I'm ready to kick some asses!  
Kayko Ukimura: _signs then yells_ Great way to make friends, Yusuke!  
Shizuru Kuwabara: _smiles then yells out to be heard_ It's perfect!  
Shizuru Kuwabara: _yells to Yusuke_ You tell 'em, kid!


End file.
